Forbidden Fruit
by AnimeMaster168
Summary: Had they but known love’s pure and fond delight, “Forbidden Fruit” were tasted the first night.Take lust from love and love would be no more, Life has no pleasure but the hopes in store.Love was a passion hidden in each heart. InuxSan New summary!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! Whats up? Well this is my first fic as you all can probably guess. Never knew how hard it could be to write something. I must've started over at least 5 times before I decided on a anime and a proper storyline.

**Disclaimer - I don't own any of the characters in this fic who's names you people all know of. Other than that, the plot, storyline, and all the other stuff is all mine.**

With that said and done I now present to you people my very first, and hopefully step ladder to more greater ones, my Inuyasha fanfic!

ENJOY!

* * *

**Forbidden Fruit**

He couldn't live with himself. How could he when he knew exactly what he was feeling. These feelings that he had been having for a while now. They were pure, he knew that much. But then again, how pure can these kinds of feelings be when they were directed towards his, own little sister.

Now don't get him wrong, she is a step sister by all means, but his thoughts were always there to haunt him about it. Slowly pushing his defiance away and changing his perspective. Morphing it as to make him feel guilty tortured by her very presence during the day and his mind haunting him with dreams, both good and bad.

Fantasies and nightmares all visited him when he'd lay his head to sleep at night. It had reached the point where he began to fear sleep. Not wanting his traitorous mind to fill itself with impure thoughts about little sister. How he got into this situation not even he knew. Only that it all started almost 4 years ago. She had been in the kitchen when he saw her. Head bowed in her hands, elbows on the table, shoulders shaking, and a low sniffling sound.

"Sango…?" he called out, unsure of what her reaction would be. Her shaking stopped. Body going stiff to a visible level as she slowly lifted her head from her hands. Gasping as she realized just who it was that had seen her like this.

"I-I-Inuyasha….what are you doing here…?" she said, as she haplessly wiped at her tears. Trying to convince him, before he questioned, that she wasn't crying.

When he saw her face, his heart bled. Her lips were pouted, hair in disarray, eyes swollen and red from crying for who knows how long. When he heard her response, he caught the hitch in her voice when she said his name, guessing she either was surprised he was the one who saw her or not expecting anyone to be up this late. Looking past her head, he read the digital clock on the counter behind her, he read two, thirteen am and his eyes widened at how early in the morning it was.

Turning his gaze back to her, he slowly made his way to the weeping girl, who was still trying to wipe away the stream of tears that just didn't want to end. When he finally stood right next to her, he grasped her hands to stop the rough wiping and heard her gasp as he gently leaned her towards him and hugged her. Her head coming to his stomach since he was standing and she sitting on a chair.

"What's wrong Sango? Why are you crying?" He felt her stiffen against him but that lasted one a couple of seconds before she had her arms around his waist and a new vigor erupted in her as she started to cry again.

This time wailing and sobbing uncontrollably, hiccupping when she took in breathes.

Inuyasha was completely taken by surprise by the unexpected force of her crying and her hug and jumped a bit when she started to wail.

Wrapping his arms around her tighter, he held her close and rubbed her back up and down as he whispered sweet nothings into her hair trying to help her calm down enough tell him what the problem was, yet failing miserably due to the fact that she couldn't hear him over her own voice.

After what seemed like hours but actually being only a couple of minutes, Sango's crying dulled to a sniff every now and then. After another couple of minutes, she had stopped crying and pulled herself back enough to be comfortable. He saw a blush start to arise on her cheeks as she looked at his shirt and when he glanced down at what she was looking at, he chuckled at what he saw.

There, smack dab in the middle of his shirt over the stomach part, was a big wet spot the size of his hand probably. He also noted a mark which looked like lipstick which was pink. He looked back at Sango and saw that her face had gained another shade of red from embarrassment.

Apparently, some godly force didn't seem it right that she be embarrassed and he not be, so at that exact same moment, his stomach let out a deep, low growl that probably echoed in the kitchen for a couple of seconds while his face started to get redder and redder as Sango giggled at the noise.

"Heh...heh…" he laughed nervously and heard her giggle some more and louder.

Pulling away from the giggling girl, he made his way over to the fridge and started pulling out different things and setting them on the counter and started making himself and her something that they could chow down on while he try to get her to open up and spill what was causing her such turmoil.

Curiosity getting the better of her, Sango stood up and made her way to him, trying to look over his shoulder. Unable to do so because of the fact that he was almost a whole head taller than her, she walked around him and stopped on his right as she peered at what he was making.

Inuyasha was on autopilot as he was making the sandwiches, his hands moving on their own while his brain trying to wrap around what the cause of Sango's turmoil could be. Thoughts continuously sunning through his head, he didn't notice what he was doing until it was too late and he had cut himself while cutting the sandwiches in half.

"Yeow!" he yelped as he dropped the knife on the counter and grabbed his bleeding finger. So lost in his pain, he didn't notice Sango was looking at him until he saw her hands grasp his hand with the cut on it. Jerking his head up when he felt the contact, he saw her pull his hand towards herself with a firm yet gentle grip.

His eyes widened when he saw her open her mouth and put his finger into it and felt her suck on it gently while running her tongue over the cut. His body went stiff as a board when she put his finger in her mouth but when she sucked on it while licking it, he felt like the ground had slipped from under his feet and his head started spinning. After a couple of seconds, which seemed like forever in his opinion, she pulled his finger out of her mouth and slowly held it up to her eye level.

Reaching over to the cupboard while still holding his hand in her left, she opened the cupboard and pulled out a box of band-aids. Pulling one out and opening it with her left hand and teeth, she let his hand go and wrapped the plastic strip around the cut finger and then let his hand fall down to his side.

Inuyasha hadn't been completely out of it the whole time, he had seen the blush that arose on her face and was well aware of the blush that had adorned his features as well.

Now he was thoroughly confused. On one side he's trying to understand why she was crying, then there's her blushing when she had put the band aid on his finger, and then there was his own blush which had arisen to his cheeks. Finally snapping himself out of his stupor, he looked over at her sitting at the table and then back at the sandwiches he had made.

His body making its hunger known once again in a loud growl, he blushed some more when he heard her giggle behind him and finished cutting the sandwiches with another, clean knife.

Putting the things back into the refrigerator, he picked up the two plates with sandwiches and walked over to the table, setting one down in front of her and sitting down across from her with his own plate, picking his sandwich up and digging in with gusto.

Taking a really big bite out of his sandwich, he looked over at Sango and raised an eyebrow when he realized that she hadn't even touched her sandwich yet and he was practically half way through his.

"Sango, what's wrong? Not hungry?" he looked at her closely and saw her eyes widen and then shrink back to their normal size. She hadn't even realized that the sandwich was there.

Apologizing about her clueless ness, she picked up her sandwich and said thanks before digging in with just as much, if not more energy than himself. Smiling at seeing at least some if not all of her personality back and seeing her smile back at him and complimenting him, he dug into his sandwich again, this time determined to finish it without interruptions.

When they finished eating, he took the plates, took them to the sink and washed them while humming a soothing tune that he always hummed to calm his nerves. After the washing was done, he turned around to see her still sitting there, eyes glazed over and looked like she was going to burst into tears once again. Walking behind her, he placed a hand on her shoulder to get her attention. When she looked back over her shoulder at him he said,

"Let's get some sleep, don't worry, I won't question you on anything. Just get some sleep, and maybe we can talk in the morning if you want" he put on a sincere smile to try and reassure her that she had nothing to worry about.

Receiving a smile in return he walked towards the doorway that headed to the hallway heading to his room and heard her get up off the chair and push it in as she followed him. Stopping at the door to his room he saw her walk towards him and assumed she was heading towards her room, since her room was right next to his on the left.

When she stopped right in front of him, he raised an eyebrow expecting her to tell him not to tell anyone about her crying and such. What he heard her ask though was something he had never expected. She asked if she could sleep with him in his room tonight.

He clearly showed his surprise and confusion at her request but suddenly pushed it away as his mind started to send images through his head. Images that were probably rated thirteen plus. You couldn't blame him though. He was a 16 year old, and like all others, it that time of life where your hormones are your worst enemies.

His face started to become scarlet as the images became more intense and vivid. Shaking his head to clear his mind, he had asked her why she wanted to sleep with him tonight. She had been sleeping on her own ever since he could remember. She pleaded with him that she didn't want to be alone tonight, and he could see the beginnings of tears in her eyes again and he agreed, though reluctantly.

He was rewarded with a full blown smile that made him all warm and fuzzy inside. She had never smiled like that. Never, and not certainly at him at anytime he could recall. There wasn't much time to recall either way. They had become step siblings only a couple months back. Opening his door and walking into the room, he kicked aside a pair of boxers that where on the floor over to a corner and then picked up some of his other clothes that were strewn across the room into the same corner.

Getting to his bed, he pulled aside the covers and blushed when he saw what was there. So that's what was poking him in the side all night. There was his swim suit calendar with the pages flipped to February showing Charisse Kailyn in a grey two piece that hardly did anything to conceal. He quickly grabbed it and slipped it under the bed and turned to see Sango's face just as red as his, if not more. Getting his bearings back, he motioned with his hand towards the bed and she lay down on it almost instantly.

Blinking as he looked at her, he sighed as he lay down as well and pulled the covers over him and her. He felt her snuggle up against his chest and wrapped his arms around her out of instinct and felt her press against him almost completely and sigh in content as she slowly drifted of to sleep. He was still awake though, for hours, his mind too troubled by the thoughts running through his head.

The most prominent out of them all though was the part of his mind which was run over with images of Sango, and making it harder and harder for him to concentrate on the more important matters. All of a sudden he felt her move and he froze, assuming that somehow she had read his mind in her sleep and had awoken to deliver her painful judgment on him but was proven wrong when she only shifted closer to him snuggled even deeper into his chest.

When she calmed down once again, he noticed something that he hadn't before. Sango was beginning to grow her more womanly features and the two small yet easily visible bumps were pressed flush against his lower chest. His face started going red and he was positive that the blush went deeper than just his face this time because he felt her move once again and this time she rubbed against his hardening manhood.

Inuyasha screamed in his head. He knew this was wrong on so many levels. Knew that if she woke up and realized what it actually was that she had rubbed against, she would scream and probably kick him there, and hard. She wasn't a 2nd degree black belt for no reason. He kicks and punches packed a punch. He was aware of that, when he had sparred against her at the dojo where he had learnt his arts.

Again she shifted against him and he became desperate so he started thinking of things like her beating him up to try and will his arousal down, but it didn't work as he got images of her sweaty and sticky after a long spar.

Becoming even more desperate, he thought about the Antarctica circle, with its barren white land and 24 hour 100 below freezing temperatures. He thanked the gods when he felt it going down and was even more grateful when she moved one more time and settled down into his arms again and fell into a deeper slumber.

He cursed himself in his head. He wasn't supposed to have such thoughts about his little sister. No he wasn't even supposed to think of her like that at all. He was disgusted at himself for having such a weak mind.

He stomped on his thoughts and those retched feelings before they started to get loose once again and swore he'd never let his mind wander off like that again.

That had been the first night. The next morning she had told him about everything over breakfast. About how she had received a phone call from the police saying that they had found the dead bodies of her brother and mother in a car accident.

They had gone over seas to America for a vacation. Sango and Inuyasha couldn't go because they had school during June, but Kohaku had been let out since the beginning of May because he went to an elementary school so he had gone with her.

Inuyasha had shed tears of his own that day as well. Even though he hadn't known his step mother very well, he had become attached to the young boy quicker than he had learned his name. He was the little brother he never had. His older brother, Sesshomaru was the worst kind of brother you could ask for.

He simply hated Inuyasha, simply because of the fact that their mother had died giving birth to him. That was the sole reason Sesshomaru hated him saying he was the one who killed her. Inuyasha wasn't sure he'd ever understand why Sesshomaru blamed him, but he wasn't going to explain himself to anyone, Sesshomaru being the first on the list of people to ignore.

After the teary breakfast they had both gone to the living room and waited for Taisho to come down so they could tell him about it too. When Taisho found out, he took it better than they had expected. He had nodded his head and asked for them to remain there while he phoned the police number that had come up on the called ID and had asked them if it was possible to bring the bodies to Japan for a proper funeral.

About 3 weeks later, the bodies arrived and a proper funeral was prepared. During the three weeks, Sango hadn't stepped into her room at night except for when she needed to change cloths. She had been sleeping with Inuyasha and Taisho was glad to know that his son was taking good care of her.

While he was happy to know that, Inuyasha was silently being tortured. Every night she'd climb into bed with him and press herself to him, almost like she wanted to disappear into his embrace and stay like that all night. And like the first night, his mind wouldn't leave him alone.

It kept going like this until the funeral had taken place and even so, Sango still kept coming to him at night. It had reached a point where now, Inuyasha had come to terms with his feelings and had swore that even though he wouldn't outright act like he loved her, he would keep his feelings to himself and be there for her whenever she needed him. He'd stick with her, through thick and thin.

That was two years ago. Now, it was a totally different story. Their father had passed on just a couple months ago and he was now the owner of the house with over 75 of the family business. The other 25 was in Sango's name and Sesshomaru had sent a letter and legal papers about a 9 months ago stating that he didn't want anything to do with the family anymore so he had changed his last name from Inutaisho, to some other weird nonsense.

Taisho had passed away shortly after that depression finally catching up to him. Inuyasha didn't blame him either. He's lost two loving wives and two sons. He deserved respect for keeping strong through all that, but like a dam that can only hold so much water. He could only contain so much despair which overflowed and he silently passed away at night.

They had cried for a long time. 5 weeks to be exact. Inuyasha had held a weeping Sango many a nights and comforting her and letting his silent tears fall as well. They hadn't completely gotten over it, but they had moved on enough to continue living their lives normally.

But he had known that it wouldn't be normal for long. Though the events had kept his mind occupied for a while. It had finally been let free of distractions and with no distractions; it had started to wander once again to his now grown sibling.

Sango had developed and flourished into a smart and beautiful, young women. Only a year younger than him meant that she had gone through puberty and all that other stuff about a year earlier than him which had resulted in him paying hell when she had started getting her period.

He had first noticed when she started getting her period was when she had woken up one morning and had screamed from the bathroom yelling blood. He was sitting on the couch in the den when he had heard it and had sprinted to the washroom and broken down the door to see her standing in the middle of the washroom with her panties at her ankles and couple red marks on them.

He had acted on instinct and broken the door down, he hadn't expected to see her standing there with her lower half bare, but when he realized it, his face instantly went 3 shades of red and when he looked at her face he could see she had gone 5 shades redder. She let out another scream as Inuyasha ducked under her slap and was down the stairs and hiding behind the 3 seat couch in the blink of an eye.

That had been the first time. There had been lots of other instances, although not as noticeable as that one. After the washroom incident, for 2 days, every time the two would see each other, or even get a glance of the other, they would blush deep and stutter until one made an excuse to get away. Sango had started sleeping in her own room during those two days but had come back the third half awake mumbling something about the bed being to cold for her.

After all that happening, we are now at the present. Inuyasha had just returned from office. He had graduated from school a week prior to his father passing away, and had immediately started work at the office first as a manager for a few of the restaurants in downtown, Tokyo. Now he was full time boss. Being gone from nine in the morning and then coming back around 3.

It was hard at first getting used the work, but as time went on, he became used to the long hours of boring talks and board meetings. The only part that he would say that he liked was lunch time. The cook that his father had hired was simply put, The Greatest. She could make the dishes he hated the most taste as if they were the best of cuisine and tasty too.

"I'm home" he announced as he walked in through the front door and kicked of his sneakers and set them on the rack with the others. Even if he was the owner of a very well respected restaurant, he still wore his usual clothes to work. They were a bit formal; thanks to Sango pestering him and saying that he had to also look the part of director.

Setting his brief bag on the table in the living room, he walked into the kitchen, into the fridge and pulled out a bottle of SunnyD. He became aware of the silence that was present.

'That's odd, it's not usually this quiet when I get home…' quietly thinking to himself, he walked into the living once again and grabbed his bag before making his way down the hall to the study at the end. Usually when he would get home, he'd be greeted to 2 things. One was hear music blaring and Sango in the kitchen making a sandwich or searching for something to eat. The second was her silently working on some of her summer school work.

She was bright, and that's why she had taken summer school so she could get extra courses under her belt in less time. When he questioned her plan she had said that if she did the course in summer school, she could either get a spare in its place or put in something else that she would actually like. Inuyasha was surprised at why he hadn't thought of that and mentally slapped himself for being so clueless.

'She's probably in there right now drooling over her homework while she dreams about ice cream'. Chuckling at the mental picture, he reached the study and opened the door and smiled at what he saw.

Sango wasn't asleep as he had suspected her to be, instead she had the back end of her pencil in between her teeth and was nervously chewing on it as she was looking down at what seemed like some papers. 'Ah…so she didn't fall asleep today, guess I owe her a banana split.'

They had long ago made a deal when Inuyasha was still in school, that the first person to finish all their work and chores, the other would have to treat them to the winner's favorite desert. Sango's being banana splits and his was chocolate.

He saw her raise her arms in the air and voice loudly "Arrrgh! Why does Chemistry have to be so damn hard?!" Inuyasha had tried to hold in his laughter but lost his control and burst when she let out another frustrated growl.

Sango had come home from summer school at around one at noon and after having eaten lunch, had sat down in the study and been working on her chemistry ever since. She hadn't taken the chemistry summer course because she liked it. On the contrary, she had taken it so she wouldn't have to take it for 5 months in school and just get it over with in only 3 weeks, that and the fact that she hated chemistry the most next to history.

Chemistry because she couldn't remember all the formulae to the elements and the periodic table of elements, she was sure, was her enemy. It just had way too many things on it that the teachers had said you needed to know off by heart. History was on the same list only for the sole reason that it was as boring as heck. She had fallen asleep in that class more times than she had actually stayed awake. But she had gained a new respect for her country after that class. She had learned a lot during those times she had actually minded paying attention. She was stuck on a certain part that had to do with balancing formulae and she was having a hard time because she again like in history had fallen asleep a lot of times in class. She still got over 80's for some odd reason. It was probably that she was very lucky and almost all the tests had been multiple choice tests.

'What the heck am I supposed to do if I can't even remember the atomic weight of these darn elements?' she thought as she chewed on her pencil. She had been at it for almost two hours now. Of course if you minus all the washroom breaks, the snack times, and all the other times her mind had wandered off to thoughts about soccer, her most favorite sport ever, you would have come to an eye popping 40 minutes of actual concentration being directed solely on the work.

Still being stuck she had burst and had begun to berate the work, and how hard it was and even let loose a growl for added effect when she heard laughter coming from her right. Spinning in her chair and almost falling because of the sudden movement, her eyes widened when realization dawned on her as she saw Inuyasha bracing himself against the door with his left hand and his right over his stomach as he was laughing literally out loud with mirth.

Sango felt a smile tug at her lips before it was replaced with a scowl when she figured he was laughing at her and her little outburst. Getting up from her seat, she walked over to Inuyasha when she saw that his eyes were closed and his laughter was still booming in the room. When she got closer she could make out little snippets of what seemed like words. When she put them together, her scowl got even deeper as she began to understand what he was saying.

'So…he thinks that I'm completely hopeless am I? well lets see how hopeful he is when he finds out what I did to his room' She silently went on in her head, as she got closer to him and now stood directly in front of him. He was still laughing and he raised an eyebrow as she spoke

"So it was that funny was it? Oni-chan?" lacing with so much sweetness at the 'oni-chan' part that she was sure anyone would get diabetes from just hearing it.

Inuyasha suddenly went dead silent and froze in his position as he slowly opened his eyes and brought his head down from against the door. His eyes widened when he realized just how close Sango had gotten to him while he was busy laughing his head off at her outburst. 'Damn, I'm going to be feeling this when I lay in bed tonight' and he was right. Because just as his eyes met hers, she kicked him in his left shin making him drop his bag and grab for his abused lower leg with both his hands and start hopping on his right foot to maintain balance. Before he could blink, she had disappeared down the hall and left him there nursing his now bruised leg.

'Damn, I forgot how touchy she is when people laugh at her but gods, did she have to kick me so hard? The bruises from last time still haven't healed' he turned to the hall after setting his leg down. Limping his way to the door to her room, he opened it to find it empty. Literally, it was empty. Nothing was in there, well except maybe her bed, the dresser. But that was it. The rest was all clean and plain. He couldn't even see any of her clothes in the closet which was open. He raised an eyebrow in confusion and started for his parent's old room which was right across from hers. Limping in to the room, noticed that the room was still the same as it had been since the last time his father had slept in it. Shaking his head before the sad thoughts came; he turned and walked over to his room further down the hall. Walking into it, he looked around and didn't see anything out of the ordinary and was about to leave until he heard a gasp.

Inuyasha instantly spun around and lost his balance and started falling. He stretched his arms out and tried to break his fall by placing his hands on the ground and coming down in a push up form bit failed to hold himself up and his chest collided with the carpeted floor, hard. He groaned as the wind came back into his lungs after a few seconds and opened his eyes to see Sango under his bed, her mouth open wide, blushing and staring at something on the floor. When he followed her line of sight, he almost choked when he realized what she was looking at. It was his swim suit calendar, again.

Sango had ran right after she kicked him, she knew she might've gone a little over board by kicking him in the shin that hard but he had been laughing at her and calling her dumb. She had sprinted down the hall and at first decided that her room would be nice but left that thought when she figured it would've been too obvious. So she went into his room. Quickly running in and searching around for a place to hide when the bed seemed to pop into her vision and she dived under it. She didn't think it was a good hiding spot, but then again, she was only playing around. When she saw him step into the room, she held her breathe and hoped he wouldn't find her, not this quick. When he turned and started to leave she let the breathe out but then took a gasp as her eyes took in exactly what her upper half was laying on. It was his swimsuit calendar. The same one she had seen all that time ago. The one he'd thrown under here when she had come to him in the night.

That thought set a blush to flare across her face as she started to think of all the other times she had slept in the same bed as him. It's not that she hated it or anything. It had become sort of like a habit for her to sleep with him at night now and she silently loved the close contact. She loved him. Not the kid you'd give to a sibling. This was the kind that you would give to a woman or a man. It had started when she had hit the ripe age of sixteen. They had already gotten over Sango's mother and brother's death and were starting to get their lives back to normal all except their father who was slowly slipping into depression little by little. It was about 4 months after her mother's death that the feelings started to rise. On her sixteenth birthday, he had gotten her a pair of ear rings. They were designed so one looked like a pirate's dagger while the other one was a skull. Little diamond like gems lined the dagger while the skull had the same gem all over the white parts, the eyes being actual holes.

After she had accepted the ear rings, she had asked him to put them on her and he did so with care. When his fingers had touched her ear while setting the pin through the hole, she felt a spark of sorts go through her. She started to feel warmth spread throughout her entire body. Her face started to heat up and a blush appeared as blood rushed to her face. Confused and surprised, she hadn't had a chance to catch herself before she found herself enveloped in his arms and pulled tight against his chest. He spoke in a hushed whisper, right next to her ear and she could've sworn his voice had a husky tone to it.

"Happy Birthday…Sango" the words sent shivers down her spine as his breath washed over the side of her neck and her blush intensified. Just as soon as it had happened, it finished as he pulled away and smiled at her as he picked up the piece of cake she had cut and motioned for her to bite into it as he held it up for her. The distance was welcomed whole heartedly due to her current mind state. Thought were running rampant in her head and she didn't even realize what was happening until she heard clapping from all around her.

Shaking out of her stupor and glancing to her right, she noticed that the spot that was previously occupied by Inuyasha was now empty and she caught a glimpse of his hair and arm as he exited the kitchen. For some odd reason, she couldn't stop herself and before she knew it, she was pushing past the crowd of people now surrounding the table, all wanting a piece of the cake, and headed right out of the kitchen in pursuit of her step-sibling. She didn't see him in the living so turning to the right, she headed down the hallway and noticed Inuyasha's room's door was ajar.

Making sure as to not make any noise, she silently crept closer and closer to his door, intent on scaring him by jumping from behind the door into his room; she wasn't expecting the moan that seemed to come from the bathroom that was right next to her room whose door she was standing right in front of now. Slowly stepping up to the door, she heard more moaning coming from behind the door and blushed as impure things started to cascade down over her mind once again. She gasped as she felt the same warmth spread throughout her body only this time it came with a sense of direction and pooled in her lower abdomen. Placing a hand on the wall to brace herself not trusting her now shaky legs and shaking her head, she pressed her ear closer to the door and gasped as she heard Inuyasha.

"Sango…" she heard and then a loud moan erupted from behind the door and her eye's widened as realization dawned on her.

* * *

Well now, how was that for all you people who read this. Now as you all might have already figured out. It's got nothing to do with the feudal era. Sure the people that died in the anime are still dead in this fic. Well that's obvious because I don't know a whole lot about them except for the basics and the fact that they are dead.

Now as for reviews. I really want to know what you people think about this one. No really I do. Flames are welcome too, only difference I want in the flames is that who ever does flame, they better put in a logical and acceptable reason as to why you didn't like what ever it was. Constructive Criticism.** Constructive. **I know for a fact that some people forget that part and only do the criticism. Anyway with that said and done. (notice I say that when I'm finishing things up. Expect that a lot.) I bid thee farewell until next time.

See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone. Sorry for the late update. I know it's been a while, 2 weeks to be exact and this chapter was supposed to be up in 1 week but I ran into a little problem near the end of the second chapter. What i had written down wasn't making sense and it wasn't that good either so I sat down and started thinking on something new that would help. Thanks to my good friend Luciferius and the great idea's that we both came up with, I finished this as fast as I humanly could and posted it up here before someone started complainging about the lapse in update. With all that said and done, I now present to you the second chapter of my first fic. Here it is, Chapter two of 'Forbidden Fruit

* * *

**Forbidden Fruit**

**Chapter 2**

That had been the turning moment in her life. When she had heard him moan her name like that, her body reacted on its own and a fire was set a blaze inside her. Slowly stepping back from the washroom door, she headed for her room to try and control her rushing thoughts and calm down her heart. It was beating hard, each pulse resonating throughout her entire being. Ever beat sending more and more blood to her face and more and more heat through out her body. When she reached the door to her room, she hesitated slightly as she glanced over at Inuyasha's door across from hers. Her vision started to blur more as the blood rushed to her face and the heat in her body became more intense as images of just what Inuyasha might be doing in washroom flew across her mind. Opening the door to her room, she stepped in, closed the door and rested her back against it as she started taking slow and deep breaths to calm herself.

"Inu…yasha….' She said his name slowly, trying to think up of some reason as to why Inuyasha would be moaning her name, in the washroom of all places. Of course the answer was right in front of her but she refused to believe that it could be something like that.

'We're brother and sister... we're not supposed to think like that about each other…we can't…' that sounded unsure, even to herself. Different reasons as to why Inuyasha would have these kinds of thoughts about her ran through out her brain as she slowly slipped down next to the door and leaned against it as she sat on the carpeted floor. Her body had calmed down some and she wasn't blushing as much anymore but one thought about it would send her right back into a blushing fury. A knock on the door jarred her out of her thoughts and she got up hoping that her face wasn't red anymore and opened the door after she straightened herself up. There standing no more than two feet from her was Inuyasha and her traitorous mind sent more images of him through her head of what he probably looked like behind the closed washroom door. Her face got red so fast she swooned a bit and lost her footing. Bracing herself instinctively for the coming impact and pain, she was surprised when she felt a pair of arms slip around her, one around her waist, the other around her back. Opening her eyes, she saw golden orbs staring at her with worry in them, also something else but she couldn't recognize it.

"Hey…you ok? You left the party and here you are almost fainting on me" he said to her with concern evident in his voice.

Sango's mind went blank as she stared openly at him, completely transfixed by his eyes. They shone in the dim light coming in from the hallway. They seemed to hold such depth to them that she couldn't help but look into them. Suddenly realizing just what she was doing she looked away and blushed even more. As he brought her upright, she noticed just how strong he really was. His arms were well built, shoulders broad with rock hard abs and defined chest which was pressed against hers as he placed her on her feet.

He asked her again if she was alright and she just nodded her head, not trusting her voice.

"Ok…but if there's anything wrong, tell me alright?" he assured her and she was grateful that he wasn't pressing the matter. Nodding her head once again, she saw him turn around and head back towards the living room. Taking a deep breath she calmed her haywire nerves and followed him. Wishing she knew the answer to the questions plaguing her, but at the same time, afraid and not wanting to.

A poke on her left arm brought Sango out of her musings of the past and she looked over from the calendar and at Inuyasha as more blood rushed to her face from the thoughts.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at the sudden increase of her blush and chuckled a bit as he pushed himself off the floor and sat down on his bed, hearing her yelp as the mattress bent down and at the same time pushing Sango closer to the ground. Effectively pinning under the bed, also placing his legs over the edge so as to act like bars, preventing any kind of escape.

"Oni-chan…let me out, it smells down here and it's dusty" she whined as she faked a cough in hopes of him letting her go.

"Not gonna work on me Sango, I know for a fact that it's not smelly down there, because there isn't anything under there that gives out odors and for the dusty part, I'm sure you can stand the little dust until I get some answers."

Sango's eyes widened as she thought he had figured out what she had done to his room.

"Ok, ok, I'll answer all the questions you have, just please can I get out from under here first? It's clammy and tight" she answered as a silent prayer went in her head, hoping that she could get away and be able to see her traps set off eventually.

"Alright but no funny business" he agreed getting up and moving away so she could get out.

Unfortunately for Inuyasha, Sango decided to come out legs first and torso last which ended with upper torso still under the bed and her legs bent in a kneeling manner with her butt swinging back and forth right in front of his eyes as she wiggled her way out from under the bed.

'Holy shit…' he thought as he blinked looking right at her rear, swinging from left to right. His body instantly reacted, breath becoming shallow, heart speeding up as it pumped his blood to his nether regions. His arousal, making it self known as it pressed against his jeans. Now he was openly staring and almost let out a groan as Sango leaned back some more pulling herself closer to the edge of the bed frame but stopping short, completely unaware of the appreciative eye that was on her behind.

Inuyasha was snapped back to reality when she grunted and said something he couldn't hear; whatever she said getting muffled being under the bed.

"What was that again?" he asked and got his answer in another small voice which he had to strain to hear.

"My hair is stuck in the spring…and I can't get it out." Inuyasha blinked once, twice, a third time. Finally the situation dawned on him as her words registered in his brain. 'Her hair is stuck?' he laughed mentally and then crouched down right next to her and tried to see where it was stuck.

"Can you see where it's stuck? Maybe I can come under and get it loose" She thought about it for a second then told him that it was stuck somewhere near the center of the thing.

Sighing, Inuyasha slowly lay down on his back and scooted up under the bed frame and peered up in hopes of finding where the treacherous spring that had snared his sister in a tight grip of pain. He laughed at the analogy and scooted under some more. Not realizing how close he was to her, he didn't see his hand make it's way towards her, his mind only thinking of getting to the spring and letting her hair loose.

Sango was sure she was going to get a headache soon. A thick lock of her hair that had gotten stuck in one of the springs somehow and was constantly causing a sharp pain in her scalp every time she moved, making her whimper. When she first tried to get out, she felt a sharp pain in her scalp and let out a small mewl in disapproval. The second time she tried, it hurt more and a whimper escaped her. Not trying for a third time for fear of hurting herself more and making the oncoming headache more prominent, she told Inuyasha what the problem was and hoped he knew a way to get her out of there.

She hadn't expected him to actually come down under the bed but was feeling a sense of happiness that he would go through the trouble for something so little. She explained what had happened, told him where she thought the lock was stuck and saw him scoot deeper under the bed to try and get a good look at where the hair was stuck. While he was looking up at the mattress, she looked at him, staring intently at him and letting a small smile slip across her features. She couldn't help it, being this close to him always made her smile. She couldn't explain it herself, but whenever he was around, her mood would lighten so fast, it was like it was never there to begin with. Her friends had noticed a bit of this and had even confronted her about it. At first she didn't believe them and just said they were seeing things. But after that day on her birthday, she had slowly come to a conclusion that her friends were indeed right.

When her thoughts stopped wandering, she noticed that she was practically lying on top of him. Her face went a flame and her thoughts started running again.

'Why the hell am I blushing? I've slept in the same bed with him countless times and it's never bothered me before. So why the heck am I blushing like a shy bride when I'm just laying on top of him…while he's…trying…' her slowly drifted to a halt and the realization of what she had just thought came to her like a bullet train.

'Blushing Bride!?' Now that was something new to her. Never had she ever thought that she'd have a thought like that in her life. Her face suddenly went an even redder shade at the thought of her being Inuyasha's wife. Her face just kept getting redder, and redder, and redder as the blood just wouldn't stop and eventually she fainted from the rush, her head falling right on his lower chest. And if you looked closely, you could've seen a smile plastered on her face. Almost as if she didn't mind that she had fainted.

He was in hell. That was the only explanation he could come up with. When he had found the spot where her hair had gotten stuck, he had started to work on getting it free right away. Not that he minded the close contact; no on the contrary he liked it a lot. Yet it was gentle torture to him. Hence why he called it hell. Sango had moved up a little and had half lain on top of him while he was trying to find where the lock of hair was stuck. He hadn't been this close to her in a long, long time. Last time he could remember was when he had gotten home from work one day and had received a great big hug from her. Reason was that summer had begun and she had more time to spend with him and her friends. But being this close to her was eating him from the inside. He could feel her body heat mixing with his. Her body pressed against him, not tightly, but enough to leave little to the imagination as to how much of a woman she really is.

Mentally shaking his head to clear his thoughts before they strayed into dangerous waters, he continued working on trying to get the confounded hair loose when he felt a weight on his chest. Looking down, he saw what looked like a ball of hair. But on closer inspection, he noticed it was Sango. For some odd reason, she had fallen on him. 'Hmm… she's probably tired of holding herself up for so long' he thought as he let a smile whip across his face. 'She's probably tired from all that homework. I know I would be tired.' He felt something give way in his hand and looked up to see that he had finally gotten her hair out. He smiled and was about to make a move to get out from under the bed when he realized just how hard it would be with her laying on top of him like she was right now.

He tried waking her up from her unexpected nap but she was either ignoring him or was in too deep of a slumber and wasn't waking up.

'Damn! What the hell am I supposed to do now.' Inuyasha was at a total and utter loss as to what to do. So he tried the only think of. He wrapped his arms around Sango and started to slowly shuffle down and out from under the bed. The first time he shifted down, she moved a bit and he froze, thinking she had awakened.

When he saw that she was still asleep, he slowly made his way out again, this time she moved some more, only to snuggle up more to him and fell still once again. Inuyasha let out a breath he was holding and then shuffled down a little more. Finally, after seven minutes of painstakingly slow shuffling and a lot of Sango rubbing against him as he shuffled, he finally made it out from under the bed. Slowly moving from under her, he turned her over and picked her up bridal style and placed her on his bed. When he was about to bring his arms out from under her, Sango rolled over to her left, making it so that she was facing Inuyasha and their faces were mere centimeters from each other. One was asleep and completely oblivious to the proximity, while the other nearly had a heart attack at the close range.

Gulping, Inuyasha's face started to heat up as he glanced down at her pouted lips, just begging him to taste them once. He mentally shook his head. Being this close to her was not good, especially when his mind always tended to wander at the worst times. He tried to move away from her again but found his right arm to be stuck. When he looked at it, his eye's widened when he saw her arms securely wrapped around it. Sighing inward, he decided that having a little nap wasn't such a bad idea. Climbing into bed with her, he wrapped both his arms around her and smiled when she snuggled up closer to him and heard her sigh in content. Closing his eyes, the last thought he had was about the nice smell of jasmine and how peaceful he felt with her in his arms.

She was in pure bliss. That was the only way she could describe it. It was so warm. She was on something soft, a bed she deducted. She was snuggled up to something warm that had a beating pulse to it. Almost like a heart. Her senses slowly came to her one by one. First was touch, whatever she was holding was warm. Next the sense of smell came to her. When she took a deep breathe in through her nose, she was overwhelmed by the scent of something wild. Like a forest or jungle. The smell sent sparks throughout her body and had her snuggling up to whatever it was that smelt and felt so nice. Hearing came shortly after that and she was greeted with a silence she wasn't used to unless she was studying. Confusion wracked her brain. Forcing her eyes open, she was given sight to which she saw nothing but a deep red. It was everywhere and she almost panicked until she felt that beat once again pulse through her. It was coming from the red thing she was holding.

She suddenly felt a breeze of sorts come from above her head. Moving her head back a bit, she turned it upwards so she could see the source of the mysterious draft and her eyes widened when she came face to face with a sleeping Inuyasha. His face was mere centimeters from hers and he appeared to be asleep. She glanced at the peaceful expression he wore while he was in deep slumber.

'He looks so calm, so peaceful. Nothing like when he's awake. Always all over the place and being hyperactive' She giggled at that thought and then went stalk still as he shifted a little and she was pulled even more tightly against his body. He face flushed a deep red when her chest was pressed against his well toned one and she almost let a groan escape her mouth as his leg shifted in between his. She was breathing shallow now because of their position. Her body pressed flush against him with their legs intertwined. Thoughts began to run rampant in her head as she kept her eyes on his face, slowly taking in his appearance. Drinking in every detail and permanently etching it into her brain.

Her gaze started from his hair. The thick black locks flowing behind him on the bed. Of course she couldn't see them, but she pictured how they would be spread out behind him. His closed eyes came next and she caught little movements happening behind them, signaling that he was dreaming. His nose and cheeks came into view. His nose was proportioned perfectly for his face. His cheeks looked so soft and warm. His lips came next and she was almost hesitant at first but couldn't stop herself as her eyes laid on the appendages. His lips were moderately thin, not being too big, or too skinny. They were a shade of tanned pink and she licked her lips unconsciously, wanting to taste them. Her head slowly moved closer to his and their noses were almost touching. She tilted her head to the side and crept closer still until her lips where a whisper of a hair away from his when she caught herself and moved back. Her heart thumping in her chest like a jackhammer set to full power. A deep blush glazed onto her face going all the way to the tip of her nose.

'What was I doing…?' her mind was in a war against her emotions. Her emotions kept telling her to go for him. To forget about all other things and just do whatever it takes to make him hers. Her mind was the complete opposite. It kept telling her that he was off bounds. He was her older brother, even if they were step siblings, they were still brother and sister and that she had forbidden feelings for him. He was forbidden. She knew that, she knew he was god damn it. She knew it! But she still couldn't help but feel this way. She longed for him. She wanted him to look at her with an appreciative eye. She wanted him to love her like she did him. To lust for her, to make her his.

She wanted nothing more than to just show him all the love she had for him. Shower him with her love and proclaim it again and again. But she still held fast to her actions, knowing well that the consequences for such actions would obviously not be pretty. Sighing to herself she resigned herself to her inevitable fate. She'd never get the person she loved. That was how it was going to be. But in that one instant, her whole resolve was broken, shattered like glass and scattered in shards. Because for the instant she made the decision, Inuyasha spoke.

"San…go…" she was speechless. Her thoughts came to a halt, her breathing stopped and her heart skipped a beat. He was asleep and that meant only one thing. He was dreaming about her. He was dreaming about her! Her head swooned with the thought. He was actually dreaming about her. She was giddy like a school girl. Technically she was but that's beside the point. Inuyasha was dreaming about her. She had never been this happy before. Concentrating back at him, she leaned in again, this time intent on kissing him. Damn her argumentative mind. She was following her emotions from now on. Leaning in ever so gently, she could feel his breath over her lips as they quivered with anticipation.

She was so close now she could almost taste them but fate had other plans for her cause at that exact moment, Inuyasha decided to come back from the world of slumber with a grunt. Sango's head shot back like a bullet when she realized he was waking up. Her heart was hammering in her chest and she cursed for the lost chance.

Inuyasha was having one of the warmest dreams he had had in a while. It wasn't one of passionate coupling and stimulus images. No, this one was warming to the heart.

Dream

He was on one of his pre-dawn jogs like every other day. Only today, he was accompanied by none other than Sango. Both were wearing slacks and t-shirts. They had been jogging for a while now and were close to the clearing where Inuyasha always took a break to watch the sun rise.

Looking over at Sango, he signaled for her to follow him and took a right turn into the woods that surrounded the path. Keeping up the jogging pace, they went deeper and deeper into the woods until the trees started to thin out until they came into a clearing. There was a big hill in the middle of the clearing and on top of it was a great big tree covered with luscious green leaves and had a trunk that must've been at least 2 meters in diameter.

Putting in a burst of adrenaline, Inuyasha sprinted the last bit up the hill and stopped next to the tree to catch his breath. Looking back he saw Sango struggling to reach the top about 5 feet from him. Chuckling to himself, he walked over to her and brought his hand out and pulled her up to the tree. They both stood there catching their breath still holding hands.

Looking up and smiling at her, Inuyasha walked to the other side of the tree pulling her with him and when she looked at him confused he pointed towards the horizon and saw her gasp at what she saw. The sky was a violent mix of blue, purple, orange, and yellow as the sun was rising up from behind the treetops. It was a beautiful sight and he knew so. The sunrise was the very reason why Inuyasha took up morning runs that and for the extra exercise.

When he looked back at her, he saw her stare intently at him, her eyes shining in the morning sunrise light. The glow from the sun cast a warm light on her face and made her look even more beautiful in his eyes. Slowly her eyes closed until it looked like she was squinting and she moved closer to him. Inuyasha couldn't hold back anymore and slowly leaned in close to her, slowly the space between them shrank until he could almost feel her lips. His lips now only a mere millimeter away from hers, he whispered her name, almost barely audible only heard by their ears.

"San…go" He lips finally met hers and he was thrown into darkness.

Dream Ends

Inuyasha grunted in disapproval of the timing his body chose to wake him up from his sleep. He kept his eyes closed, hoping he would fall asleep and go back to that dream. He tried moving into a more comfortable position but found he was unable to. Something was holding his right arm down and he tried again, only this time using moving his left hand near his right arm, hoping to push off whatever it was that was holding him down only for hi hand to come in contact with something soft and warm.

He was perplexed beyond belief now. Something was holding him down and this something or other was soft and warm. He put some more pressure into his left hand in hopes of pushing whatever it was off only for his fingers to sink into the thing like it was a firm sponge of sorts. He tried moving the thing again holding it a bit more firmly only to be given the same result and a moan coming from somewhere near his head.

'What the hell? What's going on here…' thought Inuyasha as he slowly opened his eyes. His vision was a bit blurry but he could see a blurry silhouette of something and his right arm was under it with his left hand still on it. As his vision started to clear up a bit, he saw the outlines of a body, shoulders, arms, neck, head. His hand became more defined as his vision cleared up and he saw that the thing he had been holding, squeezing and pushing was a soft mound covered in sloth. His mind was still running a bit slow with the waking grogginess so he continued his study of this person that was on his arm and didn't even realize just what his hand was holding and his gaze slowly moved upward towards a think neck and the beginnings of a chin. Looking up even further he saw a mouth that was slightly open with pink lips that looked really soft.

Looking up even further he saw a nose, and cheeks that were topped with a reddish hue. His brain finally came into full function when he saw the face of the person. It was Sango and something clicked in his mind.

'Hand…Soft…Mound…Sango…Hand….mound….girl...Holy Shit! It's Sango and I just groped her chest!' He screamed in his mind as his face started to heat up. He looked closer to her face and saw that she was a deep crimson, her breath was short and her eyes were lidded low. Thinking she was still asleep, he couldn't help himself, his urges and lust finally taking over his rationally thinking, he gently squeezed her breast again and was rewarded with a gasp as Sango moved her head back a bit and a loud moan erupted from her mouth.

His rational thinking finally took over again and a deep feeling of guilt ran through him. He pulled his hand back and looked at her face again only to see her looking at him with eyes that glazed over with something he had only seen in the mirror when ever he woke up from a very 'passionate' dream and would go to the washroom for a cold shower. Lust he realized shone in her eyes. Lust that he realized was directed at him. For the first time in his life, Inuyasha felt scared. He didn't know why he was scared, or what he was scared off, but that feeling of nervousness and fear started to set in when he saw the powerful emotion her eyes reflected.

"Sang-"he started to ask but was cut off by her smashing her lips against his in a first kiss. Only one thought was running through his head at this moment and he couldn't agree more with it.

'Holy Shit.'

* * *

AN. Slow update. you all know why. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed that. Anyway, give me reviews people, the more reviews I get, the more incentive for me to work on the next chapter and the more incentive I have, the better the chapters. This chapter as some of you might notice is shorter than the first one, that is because...well i don't really know why, it just is for some odd reason, i mean it's 11 pages, the last one was what 13, so...if you want longer chapters, tell me in a review, give me suggestions, ideas that I could put into the story, I'm open minded to almost anything. Oh something you guys have probably noticed, if you haven't already, is that there isn't anyone else in the fic so far. It might stay that way, and then again, it might not. It all depends on what the readers want and what they don't so if you're not happy with the fic, tell me, if you are happy with it, tell me, if you don't care at al, still tell me. Thats all for now. Until the next chapter. Hopefully it'll be up sooner than this one was.

AnimeMaster168 Signing off.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone. I know it's been a while since my last update. But I remember stating in my Profile that I was either going to have 2 good chapters up or have 1 really god chapter up and from looking at this chapter and the content, I'm more than sure that this chapter goes for really good. With all that said and done, I want to thank all those that reviewed the last chapter. All the reviews were positive ones that fueled my desire to continue writing and for that I am thankful to all. This chapter, in social rating is probably a good solid 16+. Why 16+ and not 18+ is because it doesn't have the 'diabolical' act as my cousin so elequently put it, yet it does have a nice dose of that sour stuff we all call citrus. Well it's citrus to more of the minor readers, to the more mature and older people it's fluff. Now before I don't want to start a rant on why they are named such at the beginning of the chapter. I saved that stuff for the end. Anyway, here it is. Chapter three of my first, and who knows maybe best, fic, Forbidden Fruit. Hope you all like it and please review, if you've read this much of my fic, I think I'm entitled to at least know what you think about it. Hope you guys like this one.**  
**

* * *

**Forbidden Fruit**

**Chapter 3**

Sango had been scared a bit when Inuyasha had grunted as he started to wake up. And she even stiffened a bit when he tried to move his right arm from under her. But what really shook her to the core in both a good and a bad way was when he moved his left hand and it ended up on her right breast. Now Sango knew that he was still somewhat asleep and he probably most likely didn't intend to touch her in such a way. But the actual fact that he was touching her in such a place sent her hormones on a rampage. She gasped as he pushed against it and she blushed 5 shades of red.

'Oh…My…God…' the words kept running through her head as Inuyasha squeezed her breast and pushed his hand in more.

She bit her lip to stop herself from moaning out loud, knowing that if she did he would wake up and do two things. One being he would stop whatever he was doing and as much as the rational part of her brain was telling her to make him stop this 'diabolical' act violation, her emotions raged supreme and stomped all over her reasoning.

He squeezed her breast again harder and her restraints broke as the moan she had been holding in ripped out of her throat in a triumphant roar of victory as it echoed throughout her head and most likely throughout the room.

She became aware of a sudden dampness in her pants and she had a good idea of just what it was. The realization that she was wet turned her on even more and her face heated up at the thoughts that started to run rampant in her mind. She was about to open her eyes when a thought went through her head on how embarrassing it would be if Inuyasha found out that she had been awake this whole time and hadn't done anything to stop him from groping her in his sleep. Her face heated up all the more and she decided to just keep them closed and pretend to be asleep in hopes of saving herself and him from the embarrassment.

That's what she though, that is until he squeezed her breast again and this time she couldn't do anything to hold back the loud moan that came from her mouth as her back arched a little in sweet pleasure. It ended all too soon for her when the hand on her chest moved back and she almost whimpered at the loss of his hand.

'No…don't stop' she thought to herself as something similar to a snap happened in the back of her mind and a rush of something foreign yet all too familiar went throughout her entire body.

She couldn't control it anymore and not surprisingly she didn't want to control it. The lust running through her finally took over her body as she slowly opened her eyes to regard the welcome perpetrator who put her in such a state. Opening her eyes, she regarded Inuyasha and was pleased to see he was blushing just as much, if not a little more, as her.

When their eyes met, she saw that his eyes held a hint of guilt in them.

She didn't understand why but decided that it was probably from realizing that he had groped her chest in his sleep. Her vision started to get blurry as her eyes glazed over with the lust that was storming within her body. Raging to be let loose and the only keep to the closed lock was pleasure, pleasure from the very person who was lying right next to her.

"Sang-"she didn't even let him finish her name before she pounced on him, devouring his lips with hers. Only one thought was running through her mind. One name and that name was 'Inuyasha' as she let loose all that passion, lust, and love she had for him.

Felling him go stiff at first contact she was expecting him to push her back and yell at her with something akin to 'What the Hell was that!?' but was completely blown away when he not only wrapped his arm which she had been laying on around her waist, but put his left hand on the back of her neck and pull her closer to him.

She felt his tongue asking for entrance and she granted it happily as she felt it touch her tongue hesitantly. She got tired of his nervous movements and decided to take things into her own hand as she moved herself until she was straddling him. Moving her hands into his hair, she curled her fingers in to the silky mass and mentally made a note to ask him how he kept it so smooth.

Inuyasha was surprised when Sango straddled him and wrapped his right arm around her waist pulling her closer to him and tilted his head to the left, deepening the kiss, their tongues raging a war to decide who would be the dominant one. His right hand started to move lower until it rested on her butt and he squeezed it earning him a moan from Sango and a jerk of her hips. White light flashed in his vision as he felt her grind herself into his now hardened member and he couldn't help the moan that slipped forth from his throat as well.

Sango moaned into his mouth as she slowly grinded her pelvis into his eliciting moans from him and herself. When he squeezed her butt, she couldn't help but grind even harder into him, moaning deeply into his mouth.

They finally broke off their kiss and moved their heads back a bit. A string of saliva connecting the two as they both peered into the others eyes. Both of them were now breathing had and had blushes of equal intensity on they faces. Sango was still grinding against Inuyasha and gasped as his manhood rubbed against her lower abdomen. Moving her hands from his hair and placing them beside his head, she pushed herself up into a sitting position and pushed down on him with her hips, gasping at the pleasure the new position brought her.

Inuyasha was in heaven. That was the only way he could describe it. The pleasure he was feeling was just so good. He groaned in approval when Sango straddled him in a sitting position and grinded against him again. His hands started to move up from her rear slowly up ward over the hem of her pants, up her sides and finally came to rest on her breasts as he gently squeezed them. He slowly sat up and smiled softly at her when he saw the confused look on her face.

Sango stopped moving when he was fully sitting up and looked at him perplexed, wondering what he was going to do. She raised an eyebrow when he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her pinning her arms between them.

She was about to question his actions when she let a gasp as she felt his buck his hips up against her and his tongue dip into her ear at the same time. He did it again and she let out a loud moan as she moved her head to her left to give him better access as he kissed down from where the jaw started all the way down her neck placing hot, wet kisses in his trek down to her collar bone where he started to nip, suck, and lick.

He eyes shot open as he bit her gently on the spot and moaned when he kissed it, running his tongue over the spot to soothe away the little tinge of pain she felt. She pushed him back a bit and locked their lips again in a heated kiss as their tongues started to dual almost instantly.

Inuyasha moved his hands down her sides and swore he heard her giggle when he reached her ribs but disregarded it and continued downward until he reached the hem of her shirt. He slid his hand under it and up her back, making her moan once again into his mouth. He moved his right hand in a circle motion while his left dipped down into her pants and cupped her behind through her panties and pinched it making her jump up breaking the kiss and a yelp escaping her lips.

Sango jumped when she felt a jolt of pain on her butt. Yelping as she jumped a bit, she heard Inuyasha chuckle and her eyes narrowed slightly as an idea came into her head. She silenced him with another kiss and slowly moved hum against him, rubbing her breasts against his chest, her arms now wrapped around his neck, pulling his head to hers.

Grinning when she heard him moan when she grinded against his member, Sango pulled back from the kiss and started to kiss down his jaw, to his ear, and then down his neck to the collar of his shirt. She moved her hands under his shirt and ran them over his chest as she kissed up his neck again to his jaw. Reaching his lips, she resumed kissing him as she circled his nipples with her index finger.

Smirking against the kiss, she pinched them, hard and chuckled herself when he had the same reaction she had.

Inuyasha was more than a little surprised when she got him back for his little pinch and decided that he'd get even…some other time. Right now all he wanted was to continue what they were doing and surprisingly, he thought all this and made his decision while still having his mind clouded with lust.

Moving his right hand down from her hair, he was about to have it join its counter part cupping her behind when he was startled by the shrill ringing of the phone. He broke the kiss and looked over at the phone with a glare that would make a demon cringe.

"God Dammed Phone!" he exclaimed which made Sango burst into a laughing fit. Apparently she wasn't so lost in the throws of passion anymore either.

Sango was startled when she heard the phone but when she heard Inuyasha's retort, she couldn't help but start to laugh.

The phone rang once again and she cursed the high pitched sound.

"Whose idea was it to have such a high pitched ring?" She questioned no one in particular.

"You remember, you wanted to be able to hear it even in you were in the garden" Inuyasha replied and chuckled when she mumbled something along the lines of 'shut up'. She slowly got off of him and pecked him lightly on his lips before he got up and went to answer the phone.

Sango's mind started to think back on what they had just done a few moments ago. Mind you it wasn't anything that big, but for her, this was the first time she had done anything intimate in any form. She hadn't even masturbated once in her life even when she'd have thoughts about Inuyasha in a provocative manner.

She wasn't sure weather she should be happy or be angry. Happy because she shared her first kiss with the very person she had wanted to and got to do a little more than just that. Or be angry with herself for losing control over her body so quickly. Looking over at Inuyasha's back, she saw he was talking on the phone with his back to her. She blushed as pictures of what just happened appeared in her mind.

"Mm hmm…yeah……yeah…ok…alright, tell them I'll give them an answer by next Wednesday…alright…thanks Miroku, bye"

sigh 'Of all the times they could've asked, it had to be right when this happens' Inuyasha thought to himself as he turned back towards Sango and saw, what could only be described as beauty, sitting on his bed with a blush across her face.

"Sango…" he said in a melodious tone stretching the 'o' in her name as he sauntered over to the bed, a playful glint in his eyes.

Sango's blush only intensified when he called out to her. The way he said her name sent her mind spiraling with naughty thoughts as she heard the underlying lust in his voice. When she looked into his eyes, she saw that playful glint in them and stiffened a bit when she realized just how dangerous that look was. The last time he looked at her with that look, she had a bowl of cookie batter all over her head.

"Oh Sango…" she was jarred out of her thoughts and realized just how close he was to her and almost jumped, almost. If it weren't for the fact that he jumped on her first and pinned her down with his body.

Sango was at a loss, she had no idea what just happened until she felt a tingling sensation at her sides. The tingling grew and her muscled contracted from the feeling until finally, she was laughing out loud. He was tickling her, of all the things she had expected this sure wasn't one of them but then again, she wasn't complaining, much.

Inuyasha was having the time of his life. He had Sango pinned under him, straddling her waist and lower stomach, he was tickling her at her sides and the sound of he laughing was like bells to his ears. Smiling broadly, he continued his onslaught until he legs started to kick up and dawn as her hands tried to push him away. He didn't relent from his attack one bit. That is until one of her kicks caught him in the back and sent him tumbling forward.

When he fell, he fell right on top of her and let out'oof' as his chest collided with her well endowed one. She was panting now from the lack of oxygen in her system thanks to his tickling and he was chuckling softly as well. Pushing himself up, he looked into her eyes before placing a soft kiss on her lips.

Sango was panting and looking up at the ceiling as her breath came back to her. The air had been knocked out of her when Inuyasha fell and combined with the fact that he was tickling her, lets just say that she needed some time to catch it. When he looked down at her, she almost expected him to laugh at her; instead he kissed her softly, almost hesitantly. She didn't mind as she returned it with earnest.

Breaking the kiss, Inuyasha got up off of her and stood up, looking down at her staring at him, he smiled and reached his hand out to help her up. Pulling her up, he looked at her and couldn't help it as he pecked her on the cheek. Chuckling at the blush that rose to her face, she grabbed her hand and led them out of his room down the hall, through the living and into the kitchen.

When Inuyasha had kissed her, she was completely confused as to why she was blushing but didn't have time to think on it as he grabbed her hand and slowly led her out of the room. Looking at his back, she recalled all the times she had dreamt about him. All the times she had looked at him and her heart ached every time she saw him smile at her. It was sort of like a curse for her. Him being so close to her, right there, even sleeping in the same bed, yet not being able to be with him the way she wanted to.

But now, she was certain, no more than certain, positive that she could have him the way she wanted him. Not as her brother, but as her lover. Now the only question was, would he take her for a lover.

'Like that's even an issue. The way we were kissing back there, obviously we're gonna become lovers.' She laughed mentally at her own stupid question.

Finally reaching his destination, the kitchen, Inuyasha sat her down at the table, went to the refrigerator and started pulling out ingredients for a sandwich.

'heh, isn't this something. First time I realize my feelings for her, I'm in the kitchen making a sandwich. Now when I realize just how she might feel about me, I'm in the kitchen making a…sandwich' He chuckled at the thought catching Sango's attention.

"What's so funny Oni-chan?" she questioned when she heard him giggle.

"Heh. I was just thinking, the first time I realized my feelings for you, it was when I found you in here and I made us sandwiches." He chuckled some more and turned to look at her. His laughter suddenly died in his throat when he saw the look on her face. It was a far away look that had some sadness laced in it. He mentally cursed himself for ruining her good mood but then laughed again when another thought hit him.

"Sango…I have something important I need to tell you" when he looked back at her, he saw the nervous look she had in her eyes and laughed mentally.

'This is good. If I can pull this off, I'll have something to laugh at for a long time' he thought to himself as an evil smirk crept its way onto his face.

Oh yes, he was going to love having a little fun with his 'Imouto' before telling her the real deal.

"What is it…Inuyasha?" She inquired.

"You'll see, here lets go into the den, get relaxed before I start" he said, handing her a sandwich and then heading out towards the said room.

Sango followed him, plate in hand looking nervously at his back.

'What could he want to tell me…Oh my… is he going to tell me that he l-loves me?' She looked up to the back of his head and saw him looking back at her. When their eyes met, he smiled at her and warmth spread throughout her entire body and she unconsciously relaxed under his gentle stare.

When they reached the den, he sat down in the three seat couch and she followed his example, sitting next to him, placing her plate down on the coffee table in the center of the room and jumped back when the table moved closer to her. Looking over at him, she saw him at the edge of the cushion with his sandwich in hand and a smile on his face before he took a big chunk out of the thing. She was still looking at him when her stomach growled and she blushed when he looked over at her and chuckled. Reaching for her own, she picked up the sandwich and bit into it and almost hummed at the taste. No matter what anyone said about Inuyasha, he sure knew how to make one mean sandwich.

In truth, she was jealous of his little talent at being able to make almost anything asked of him. Even if it was the first time he was making something new, it would always taste so good. And that wasn't even the best part. His ability to improvise ingredients was the thing that had anyone who tasted his cooking hooked for life. It was one of the things about him that she took complete advantage over. Even going to the extent of doing an extra chore of his and convince him to cook. She knew how to make things too, they were just mediocre and why waste such a talent on cleaning the washroom, when he could be cooking delicacy in the kitchen.

Finishing her sandwich, she sighed contently at the feel of having her stomach full and leaned back in the couch.

"Sango…" his quiet call had her attention in a heartbeat and she looked over at him, that nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach back again making her squirm on the inside.

"Y-yeah?" well that was nice, she was so nervous she was stuttering.

"Ha ha, you don't need to be nervous, don't worry it's nothing bad." He assured her as he reached over and took her hand in his.

Her hear skipped a beat at the contact and a blush started to rise again to her cheek as she looked at their joined hands. He curled his fingers with hers and looking up, she could see the gentle warmth coming from him in waves as she once again relaxed under his look. Nodding her heard, not trusting her voice incase she stuttered again he continued.

"Sango… You ever had this feeling, where you know you want something, but it's out of your reach?" She raised an eyebrow at the question and regarded him carefully. Obviously it wasn't what she was expecting but whatever it was that he was trying to say must be hard for him. She didn't know him to ever beat around the bush, always being direct and straight to the point.

"You mean like when you go window shopping? Looking into the window at something you know you don't have enough for right?" it was a good analogy if she ever had made one.

"Yeah, exactly like that. So you know what I'm talking about right?" at her nod he went on.

"Ok, well, I've been having these kinds of feelings lately. Well not really lately, for a while now…a long while…" he silently trailed off as his gaze fell to his lap.

Inuyasha was in one of those mind states he hated. He had started off great, completely intent on telling her everything. Getting her to understand what he was going to say, but now that the actual thing had come up, he was completely stumped as to how to tell her. Then her remembered his little plan and mentally let a smirk over his face.

"Feeling what for a lone while?" He looked back up at her and smiled that playful smile again. He saw her face get a nervous look over it and he laughed in his head.

"Well…you see Sango, It's kind of hard to explain…but…I've been having strange feelings lately and… well there isn't any easy way to say this so…I guess I'll just be straight with you." He saw the nervous look on her face become more prominent and he mental congratulated himself as he let the final bomb shell drop.

"I'm sorry to say this Sango…but...but…" he knew he was being mean now but he just couldn't help it as the look of fear came to her face and he almost lost control over his laughter but kept it in and continued.

Sango was on the edge of her life. Whatever it was that he was trying to say, he was hesitating way too much. What could it have been? It's not that hard to say you love someone. Even she had an easier time when she was asking Inuyasha she had to go to the store to buy tampons cause her cycle's had started she hadn't hesitated this much. She was about to ask him what was it that he wanted to tell her and had opened her mouth to ask but her beat her to the chase.

"I'm sorry…but…Sango…I'm gay."

'Oh…My…Fricken…God' her world started to spiral and her vision started swirling. Before she knew it, her vision started to get dark, her body falling and she fainted.

* * *

AN: Hey everyone, How'd you like that one. I bet none of you were expecting such a conclusion to my chapter. Now for all of those who are thinking 'What the hell? Inuyasha's gay?' Don't worry, No he's not really gay. He's just playing around with her head. Now as for that little ranting I was starting in the beginning note, I don't think I'm going to be doing it here. If there are people who really want to hear it, well then you'll have to inform me, cause while I was typing the last part of this chapter, I kinda lost my inspiration for it. I still know what I was going to say, just not in the mood anymore. Anyway, hope you all like this chapter. Review and tell me guys. I want to hear what you guys think. If you tell me what you think, I could use that for more incentive and have better chapters out. With that said and done I bid all of my readers fare well until the next chapter. This is AnimeMaster168 signing off. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! What's up? I know, I know, the first thing you all want to know is why I haven't updated 'Forbidden Fruit' in such a long timeThe truth is that I was having a hard time deciding weather I was going to add some fluff into this chapter or not. You'll find out later if I did or not, that and I was trying to think of a way to get the two to express their love some way. I came up with a crazy idea. It's ironic that it's practically the same way I ended up confessing my feelings for a girl I liked. It didn't turn out the way I hoped it would've but then again, that's what life's about. You win some, you lose some. You just gotta get back up and keep movin, or you'll get run over by the people behind you. In my case, that would be like a stampede of people. Anyway, before my mind wanders off to some other world, I don't really know what to say about this chapter quality wise. I mean, it's a serious kind of chapter, well, actually no, it's not. it's more informative...I think...Oh the hell with it. It's chapter 4 of my Forbidden Fruit. now before you guys starts thinking of ways to kill me for taking up so much time, here's chapter 4 of my first story Forbidden Fruit. Enjoy!

* * *

**Forbidden Fruit**

**Chapter 4**

"I'm sorry…but…Sango…I'm gay."

He saw her swoon for a second, swaying back a bit. She righted herself and that's when he saw her eyes rolling into the back of her head as she fell forward and acting on instinct, Inuyasha caught her in an embrace before she fell on top of him.

'She…She's fainted!?' Inuyasha was confused. He hadn't expected her to react in such a way to his prank. He expected anger, for lying to her like that. He expected her to stutter in shock, or her face growing red in embarrassment from hearing such a thing coming from his mouth. But her fainting on him like this was the last thing that he had expected. Baffled at what just happened to her, he peered down at her unconscious form in his arms and gently smiled at the peaceful expression on her face.

Unable to stop himself, he planted a warm kiss on her forehead and smiled when she snuggled into his chest. He shifted her position so she was sitting in his lap sideways, her head resting in the crook of his neck as he set his chin atop her head and let out a deep breathe. Sleep started to seep into his eyes as drowsiness clouded his vision, pulling his eyelids down, setting a curtain of darkness around his world.

"Sango…" he whispered as his eyes finally closed. Slowly, Inuyasha slipped into the grasps of slumber as his mind was once again plagued with dreams on the person sleeping peacefully in his lap.

Sango was in a Utopia. That was the only way she could describe it. She was warm, she was happy, didn't know why she was happy but for some odd reason, a smile just grew on her face. Felling a small, almost unnoticeable pressure on the top of her head she unconsciously snuggled closer to the source of warmth, a feeling of safety and security sweeping over her form. Her eyes opened slowly, blurry with sleep, the only thing registering in her mind at the moment was the thing she was leaning against that exuded an abundance of warmth and whatever it was, was red, deep and dark red, seeming as black if you looked at it from a distance.

Her vision started to get clearer, her hearing came next and the first thing she heard was a heartbeat. Her smell came after that and the scent that invaded her nose was a forest like smell, mixed with rain. She couldn't name it but it was manly in her opinion. Pulling her head away, she heard a snort coming from above her head and it startled her. Settling down from almost jumping out of her skin, she looked over at what she was leaning against and that all too familiar blush started to creep on to her cheeks as she saw Inuyasha with his head nodded down in obvious slumber.

She smiled as she looked at him while he slept until she remembered just what had happened. Her smile started to falter and change into a pout. She bowed her head and looked down at her hands. Suddenly, she felt something poke her on her left thigh. Looking down she saw that she was sitting in his lap and realization dawned on her at just what was poking her. Her face finished its process of flushing and she jumped off of Inuyasha and was in the love seat opposite from the couch Inuyasha was sitting in.

Inuyasha was having one of his most favorite dreams. It was one where he'd come home from work, taking his shoes off and setting his briefcase down on the table.

Walking into the kitchen, he'd be presented with the image of Sango, standing with her back to him, in an apron…and nothing more chopping away at whatever it was in rapt concentration. She was humming a tune that he had never heard before, but whatever it was, for some odd reason, the tune would always turn him on. Walking over behind her, he was reaching out to give her plump rump a pinch. Just when he was about to touch her, he was jarred out of his dream by his body shaking and brought back to the world of the living.

Opening his eyes with a grunt, Inuyasha rubbed them to get rid of the sleep still residing in them and looked over his surroundings. The first thin he noticed was the he was sitting up. The second thing was the sound of a 'Meep' coming from his left. Looking over, all he saw was a blur in his peripheral vision that hid behind the love seat across from the couch he was sitting on.

'What the hell?' he swooped his legs off the couch and stood up still looking at the one seat couch. Bending his legs a little and flexing his muscles a bit. Whatever the blur was, it wasn't going to get the jump on him. For all he knew, it could be thief of some sort that had jumped behind the couch in hopes of hiding from him. Well he wasn't going to let that happen.

He slowly tip toed over to the couch, making sure not to make any noise at all, silently thanking the carpet that covered the floor. Stopping so that he was practically touching the seating cushion of the couch, he leaned over ever so slightly, trying to see who or what it was that was hiding behind it. Coming with no results, he leaned over a little more, almost at a 40 degree angle. Still nothing.

A genius idea suddenly came to him and he took a big step back from the couch. He was going to jump over the couch and turn while in the air, hopefully landing the jump and landing so he was facing the back of the couch.

Smirking to himself, he flexed all the muscles in his legs and prepared for the leap. Taking one big step forward with his right foot, he put all his power into the jump and pushed himself up with the same foot twisting his body at the same time. He practically sailed right over the couch with his initial push, but the hard part was twisting in the air and landing backwards with the same momentum. Twisting in the air, he turned himself, tucking his legs in at the same time as to not hit the couch.

When he cleared the back rest of the couch, he saw the top of a head covered with long dark brown hair. He couldn't see anything else and quickly shifted his concentration back to landing the jump. Unfortunately, he had wasted to much time looking at the person and missed his chance to prepare himself for the backward push that was sure to come. He touched ground with his left foot, but that soon changed as the momentum caught up and he lost his balance. Shooting his right foot behind him a desperate attempt to stop himself from falling, he leaned back only adding to the unbalance and ended up tipping back even more.

Then the inevitable happened. He lost contact with the floor, his left foot being lifted off the ground from his deep lean back and down came Inuyasha with a hard thud landing on his back. The air was knocked right out of him. Unfortunately, the carpet was only laid in between the 3 couches. Out of the little circle was all hardwood floors until you reached the hallway. He groaned in pain as the jolts ran through his back. His breathe finally came back to him and he gasped as his lungs filled with air once again. He heard a gasp coming from somewhere in the direction of his feet and grunted with the effort of sitting up, more jolts of pain running through his back at the effort applied too soon. Looking again at who was the one hiding behind the couch. Confusion reigned supreme in his mind as he saw who it actually was.

"Sango?"

Her heart was beating at a fast pace. She had jumped off when she realized what it was that was poking her and now sat on the love seat looking at Inuyasha, the now annoying blush still over her face stretching from ear to ear across the top of her nose and cheeks.

'Holy…Cannoly…' not the brightest thing to be thinking at this time, but it was the only thing that was registering in her brain.

Suddenly, all the memories about what had happened before she fainted came rushing back to her and she found herself thinking about what Inuyasha last said to her.

'I'm sorry…but…Sango…I'm gay' that one sentence running through her head, again, again, and again. She didn't understand one bit of what was going on. The love of her life just confessed to her that he was gay. That he wasn't straight, he didn't like girls. Inuyasha, the only man that she had ever loved was gay.

'Oh my god! He's Gay!' Her eye's widened at the mere thought of it. Inuyasha was gay. Confusion soon gave way to anger. Anger at him for loving men and not her. Anger soon turned to sorrow as she now realized that he was never going to fall in lover with her because he didn't like her like that. Heck he didn't even like girls at all let alone fall for one. At the thought of him not loving her, she felt a stinging sensation in her eyes and then felt a trail of wetness flowing down her cheek. She was crying. She was 'Crying'! The last time she had shed a tear was when her father had passed away. She thought that she'd never cry again cause she had cried so much back then. But apparently, the thought of Inuyasha not loving her the way she loved him seemed to bring tears to her eyes.

Suddenly, she was brought out of her musing when she heard a grunt coming from Inuyasha's direction. Looking over towards him, she saw him rubbing his eyes. Her eyes widened and before she knew what she was doing, she had jumped behind the love seat. Hoping for some odd reason that he hadn't seen her and wouldn't see her. The thoughts started to drift back and the tears started to come once more. She tried to hold them at bay, but they just kept coming. She was more confused than sad. Sango hid her face in her hands and just let the tears fall. She might not be able to stop them, but she'd be damed if she made a sound. She became choked up as she tried to stop herself from shaking and sobbing out right.

She almost let loose a sob when she heard a loud thud right in front of her and snapped her head suddenly up to look at what had made the sound and was surprised to she Inuyasha there on the floor on his back.

'What the...?' Her depressing train of thought forgotten for the moment, she looked over the fallen male and gasped as she heard him grunt in obvious pain from what she could figure. The gasp had been loud enough to catch his attention and she saw him lift himself up into a sitting position groaning from the effort and then froze when he said her name.

"Sango?" Her body froze at his voice. Her mind was in a war state. Yelling and screaming at her to say, or do something, but to no avail.

"Sango?" he asked again, still no response. Her body was still frozen her mind however had calmed down and now her lost train of thought came hurdling back to her and the tears started to come once again. Seeing him there, sitting right in front of her, so close to her, yet still too far for her now. So far that she couldn't get close anymore. The phrase 'So close yet so far' held truth in it after all. The irony in that one phrase was more than enough to finally break through her dam of emotions and she let them all out. All of them in the most simple, yet still most effective way. She cried. She cried openly, sobs racking her small frame, tears flowing down her cheeks. Hugging her legs to her chest, burrying her face in her knees, she let the sobs rack her body as she wept.

Inuyasha was confused as to why Sango would be hiding behind the couch. He was happy to see her though, yet it was short lived when he called out to her a second time, in hopes of catching her attention. She'd been staring at him for a good 3 minutes without even blinking. When he called her a second time, his breath hitched in his throat as he saw the tears start to flow down her cheeks and then was completely blown away when she started to cry. Not the kind of crying she had done when they had lost their parents. No, then she had just whimpered a little now and then, the tears were seldom as well. But this was nothing like then, this was crazy!

He just stared at her at a complete loss as to what to do. Moving on instinct, he stood up and walked over to her. sitting down next to her, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap, Sango instantly latching on to his shirt like he was her last life line, pressing her face into his shirt, now crying into his chest. Hugging her close, he whispered sweet nothings into her ear in an attempt to calm her down some. He rested his cheek against the top of her head, rubbing her back with his left hand to comfort her and held her close with his right. Rocking back and forth, he wasn't sure how long they were sitting like that. Her crying had dulled down to a little whimper every now and then. Her tears had long since soaked through his shirt but they had stopped a while ago.

Lifting his head up a bit, he looked down at her and noticed she still had her face burried in his chest. Sighing lightly, he squeezed her with his arms a little to try and get her attention. When he didn't get a response, he assumed she was listening, positive that she hadn't fallen asleep, her breathing wasn't low enough to sign at that.

"Hey Sango...?" He heard a little mewl of sorts and took it as a signal to continue.

"What's wrong?" Not the best thing to say, but he couldn't think of anything else to say at the moment. His mind still getting in grasps with the fact that she had actually wept like that.

"iwacr..yosa.gy." He raised an eyebrow as she mumbled into his chest. He tried again, this time hoping for something that he could actually hear clearly and understand. Pushing her back a bit so that he could see her face. He almost gasped at what he saw. Her eyes were red, her hair tussled, lips in an adorable pout with her lips a little swollen. Her cheeks were a slight shade of red, and she still had little tears in the corners of her eyes. She was beautiful to him, even in such a state he couldn't help but stare openly at her.

Snapping himself out of his stupor, Inuyasha repeated the question.

"O.k Now tell me what's wrong." Sango bit her lip as she shifted her gaze down to her hands which were now in her lap. Twiddling her fingers in a futile attempt to try and will away the nervousness that was now eating at her.

"um...it's just that..." she didn't know how to tell him. If she did, she'd have to tell him that she loved him, and she wasn't so sure she wanted to do that now. Knowing now that he wasn't interested in girls.

'But he at least deserves to know how I feel about him. I owe him that much for telling me that he's...gay...' She thought she was all cried out but had even surprised herself when she felt the tears starting to will up again. She closed her eyes briefly but quickly snapped them open when she felt something brush the tear off her cheek lightly. She felt Inuyasha place his hand on her cheek palming it and she unconsciously leaned her head into it letting a small smile creep across her face.

"Inuyasha...it's just that...you said...before I fainted..." a small blush came to her cheeks from embarrassment at the memory of her fainting but caught her mind from wandering and continued.

"before I fainted...you said..that you were...gay..." Her voice had come down to a whisper by the end but she still continued in a hushed tone, almost afraid that if she raised her voice a little, her nerve would run off again. When she looked back up at him, she saw that he was about to say something but hushed him with a finger to his lips and nodded her head no as she continued.

"It's just that...I...I don't want you to..like men...I-I want you to..like g-girls" She was stuttering now, her blush had reached a new shade of red, yet she was determined to say what she wanted to say before he said anything.

"I don't want you to..like g-guys b-because...b-because...I-I..I l-love you..Inuyasha...more than you can i-imagine." There, she had finally told him. She was expecting him to say something like 'What the heck are you talking about?' or something along the lines of 'I'm sorry Sango, but I don't love you like that' but she didn't get a response at all. She looked back up at him, having bowed her head again after she shushed him and was blown away at his face. Instead of the hate, or distaste she expected, she saw him with a big smile on his face. A twinkle in his amber pools. A shine that she hadn't seen ever since the news of her mother's and Kohaku's death. She was, however, blown away at what he said next.

"I'm glad...Sango..cause'..I love you too.." And with that, he crushed his lips to his in a passionate kiss that sent her head spinning. Pleasure igniting in her body like an inferno and happiness overflowing like a waterfall.

'He loves me. He loves me! Oh my god he loves me!' and with that last thought, she kissed him back, with just as much love she could muster and lost herself in his embrace, in his kiss, in his love.

* * *

**AN:** So...what do you guys think? Something else huh. I bet you guys were expecting lemon in this one huh? huh? huh? huh? ha ha, Don't worry. You guys will get what you want. I don't want to just slap a sex scene or some other nonsense into the middle of the fic without actually having some basis as to how the event came into being. As I'm sure, or at least I hope, that most, if not all, of you have noticed that at the end, I have left it open to some suggestive things. Now..what comes next all depends on you people. The next chapter I'm more than positive that there's going to be lime. With my imagination, and your guys input, the possibilities are endless, yet still limited to the capability of human beings. Review and tell me what you guys would like to see and I'll do my best to try and put all your suggestions and ideas into the lime. I'm also wondering as to how long I should make this fic. It can end with the next chapter if I want. It can also never end. Yes you guys heard me, never end. Trust me when I say never end. I could drag it all over the place and you 'The Reader' would still be captivated with the storyline. Tell me weather it should be long, or short. If you want it long, reasons will help convince me, if you want it short, again reasons will help convince. And if I can't decide, I'll make it moderate length. But again, you people as the readers have more power over the outcome of the fic than you can imagine. With that said and done. I bid you all farewell and we shall meet again fair thee upon my return. Until then. Take care and remember when in doubt 'Through caution to the wind and embrace risk like an old friend' It's the thrill of life that I live for.

AnimeMaster168 signing out.

PEACE!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! What's up? Sorry this chapter is coming out so late. My internet was down cause I broke my modem. That's the 6th one I've broken in the span of 3 years. Anyway, Sorry about the delay. I'm really sorry to all you guys that have been waiting. To make it up to you guys, I'm gonna work extra hard even with my exams almost here and get chapter 6 and 7 out as soon as possible. With that said and done, I here by present to you chapter 5 of my glorious work. Again, I'm gonna get 6 and 7 up as soon as I can. Look forward to them. This is Farukh signing off for tonight.

* * *

**Forbidden Fruit**

**Chapter 5**

"I'm glad...Sango…cause'...I love you too..."

Finally, after years of holding back, years of self control, years of convincing himself otherwise, Inuyasha had said the one thing that had him deprived of sleep for countless of hours. The one thing that he had always wanted to say, yet didn't because he was afraid of rejection, afraid of what she would think, what she would do and what the world would think. But as he held her close to him in a tight embrace, kissing her, all of his worries were put to rest.

'She love's me too' That had been the last thought before he had crushed his lips to hers. He felt her arms creep around his neck, pulling him closer, pressing their bodies almost impossibly close together. The kiss had lost all innocence a while ago, their tongues raging in a war against the other for dominance.

Sango pulled away, her breathe coming in short pants, a trail of saliva still connecting the two together. Inuyasha looked into her lidded eyes, seeing that they were glazed with lust love. Her lips were swollen, and her breathe mingled with his between them. He was rubbing her sides up and down, sending shivers down her spine and making a burning sensation make its way to the top of her skin, lighting her soul on fire, a fire that only he could extinguish.

Inuyasha was pulled back into a fierce kiss once again as Sango pressed herself against him more firmly, not even air being able to slip between the two. Her tongue invading his mouth instantly, they dueled again, however this time it was her that was the aggressor. He felt her shift her position so she was straddling him and a sudden jolt of pleasure surged through his body making him moan into the kiss. His eyes opened wide when he felt it a second time and the surge went through him again and he saw flashes of white as he found that Sango was grinding against his now more than noticeable arousal.

She couldn't explain this feeling that was going through her. It started small, almost non existent, but grew into an inferno when he had kissed her. The fire licked at her very being, threatening to consume her completely. When the air in her lungs had become scarce, she had broken the kiss, more out of necessity rather than choice. Seeing him with glazed eyes, parted lips, and the trail of saliva coming from his mouth to hers, the fire grew to an even more intensity, turning her blood into quicksilver. Never had she felt such an intense feeling in her life. Passion was roaming free in her body, love walking around her soul, lust taking over her very being, having more than little influence in her every thought.

She pulled him back into another kiss, one fiercer, letting the lust take over her completely. Slipping her tongue into his mouth upon contact, she let her mind be completely taken over by her primal desire. The desire to make the man she loved hers. Feeling something pressing against her leg, she shifted, putter her legs on either side of him and moaned into his mouth when she felt his arousal rub against her neither region. Emboldened by some unseen force, she grinded herself against it and felt him stiffen under her. She repeated the motion and gasped as it brushed against her lower lips. She repeated the motion again and again, and would have repeated it had it not been for his hands which now held her hips in a tight hold.

Inuyasha was going to die if she kept going like this. He hadn't expected her to be so bold after just expressing her feelings. He moved his hands to her hips and held her still as he broke the kiss and tried to catch his breathe. He could see that she was in a similar state and grinned widely at her expression. She was flushed, her cheeks were rosy, eyes glazed over, breathes coming in pants, her hair was tussled and her lips were swollen from the kiss. She was beautiful in his eyes and he planned on cherishing every moment he had with her.

A sudden flash of bright light illuminating the room startled the two out of their staring contest. The crackling of thunder had Sango leaping in his lap and latching on to Inuyasha around his neck tighter than a vice. Shivers ran down her spine as the crackle grew to a lower pitch and transformed into a deep growl, almost as if an angry lion was right outside the window. The lightning flashed again followed by the thunder leaving Sango tightening her hold on Inuyasha's neck. If that was even possible, he had trouble breathing because she was holding so tightly. Inuyasha brought his arms up to embrace her around her shoulders and rubbed her back soothingly. Cooing her to calm down so he could breathe easily again. Not that he minded her holding him so close, just that, well he needed oxygen didn't he?

After what seemed like ages, her grasp on him loosened enough so that he didn't have to forcefully pull in the air. He pulled her back a bit so he could see her face and blushed when he realized that their noses were toughing. Sango either hadn't noticed or paid it no mind. Letting a smile slip on to his face, he chuckled lightly and grasped her hips as he started to get up. Getting off of his lap, Sango stood by as Inuyasha slowly stood up and brushed the back of his pants. Looking up once he was finished, Inuyasha looked over at her and smiled lightly at her blush when she was caught looking at him. Straightening himself, he was about to step towards her but was knocked back when she leapt at him as the thunder crackled once again.

Embracing her, he shifted so she was at his side, enabling him to walk and started to head towards his room. The trip there took much longer than he had expected. One, Sango was holding him tight, apparently not intent in letting go any time soon. Second, whenever the thunder would sound, she'd jump up and tighten her hold on him even more making him stop from the added pressure. Last but certainly not the least, his mind was reflecting on the events that had happened just a few moments ago and they weren't helping his situation as his mind started to drift towards future, intimate moments like that.

Sango was freaking out. Ever since she was a child, she'd hated thunder and lightning with a passion. She just hated the rain. Inuyasha on the other hand was the exact opposite. He loved it and she hated it, he'd always laugh and smile when lightning and thunder storms happened to be present. She'd always whimper, jump, and always be on edge during these kinds of storms. She wasn't going to complain or whimper any time soon though. Finally knowing that her love wasn't one sided anymore could be one of the main causes for that. Also the fact that she was holding on to him tight enough to make glue jealous.(Bad Joke I know)

'Stupid storm...if it hadn't come...' Her mind drifted off to other thoughts during that last part. Thoughts about just what they could have been doing right now instead of walking to their room. A blush came to her face as different scenarios started to filter through her mind. Different situations that left images of her and Inuyasha having sex in different places like behind the sofa, on the table in the study...the last one had her face flaming 5 different shades as the picture if him taking her from behind on the kitchen counter hit her. Her lust started to rise again at the vivid image and she unconsciously held him tighter as they finally reached the door to the room, her mind still running with thoughts about things that would've been rated AAA had anyone known what they exactly were.

Inuyasha was beside himself. Sure he was all happy about confessing to Sango and finding out that she loved him back, but now going to his room…at night…the two alone…

'Crap...There's the door…Maybe we can just sleep, she's probably all tired out from the emotional events. Yeah that's right.' He assured himself, although how much he convinced himself was questionable. Looking over at her, he noticed she was spaced out. He waved his free hand in front of her face in hopes of snapping her out of her little dream like state but to no avail. He called her name but still didn't get a response. Finally getting a little annoyed, he tapped her on her shoulder. She almost jumped out of her skin but he got the desired reaction, she was paying attention again.

Sango was surprised when she felt the tap on her shoulder. The thunder and lightning didn't help either because just when she felt the little tap, the thunder rolled in the sky like a roaring lion scaring her, making her almost dig her nails into his arm.

"Ow…." The sound of Inuyasha's voice brought her mind back to earth and she blushed as she loosened the death grip she had on his arm.

"Sorry…It's just the weather." She said, a little embarrassed for god knows what reason.

"Heh…tell me about it. I swear, I wish it was like this everyday, ha, ha, ha…" His laugh died in his throat as he looked over at Sango and noticed her face a blaze with a heavy blush.

'Now…what could she be thinking about that got that blush on her face to grow so deep…' He thought to himself. Suddenly an idea came to him that would probably help him answer that question.

Still trapped in her grip, thanking it wasn't as tight as it was a few moments ago, he turned himself towards her a little, making sure that his arm was still in her grasp. Moving his head so his lips were no more than a few centimeters from hers, he slowly called her voice in a deep and throaty voice, making sure it sounded husky.

He saw her eyes flick and she blinked once, twice, a third time and then grow two times in size. Inuyasha almost snickered and laughed but held it in, instead letting a smile slip on to his features as he saw her blush grow more and more until it was almost covering her entire face.

"Sango…What's on your mind…?" He asked, making sure that he said each word with a heavy voice, letting his breathe wash over her lips as they were almost touching. Her lips were quivering in anticipation, waiting for him to claim them, he knew she wanted him to kiss her, but he wasn't going to let her have her wish that easily. Smirking once again at her lack of response, he decided to change the arena from the hallway to his room. So, without looking away, or moving from his position, he opened the door and spoke once again.

"How about we go into the room…" He almost let her have her kiss, she just looked so cute with that blush across her face but he held himself in check and left a ghost of a touch against her lips as he turned his head and slowly entered the room, his arm now free from its clutches, her letting go of it when he had moved in super close, almost kissing her. He walked in until he was in the center of the room and turned around facing to the door and looked at her. He smiled once he saw that she was still frozen in her place with her eyes wide.

'Well…it's good to know that I have such and effect on her. If not anything else, I can expect this relationship to be very interesting.' He thought to himself as he looked on at the beauty which was his lover.

Sango wasn't sure what just happened. One second she was in the middle of her mind thinking of the so many different positions that they could have sex in, and the next thing she knew, the very object of her lust hazed mind was right in her face, with every breath he took, the hot air rushing past her lips. She blinked once, thinking it was some kind of trick her mind was playing on her, making her see things and blinked a second and third time when her brain finally told her that it wasn't her imagination at all and the never too far away blush came rushing back.

She froze in her place when he said something to her but she didn't hear anything. Her heart was beating so hard that she could hear it, feel the plod pumping through her ears. He almost kissed her and her heart raced even faster but to her disappointment, he didn't, although the light touch to her lips did send her head spiraling for a second. When finally got her bearings back, she noticed that Inuyasha was no where near her. Instead he was in the center of his room, looking right at her with a warm smile on his face.

She felt the blush creep back and swore.

'Fuckin Hell! I swear, first chance I get, I'm seeing a doctor about this cursed blushing.'

Snapping herself out of her little mind rant, she concentrated on Inuyasha again and then surprised herself as she took a step towards him, another, and another until she was almost right up next to him still looking him straight in the eyes.

She felt his arms circle around her lower back and wrapped her arms around his neck in response. Before she knew it, his lips were on hers in a hungry kiss that had her reciprocating instantly. She licked his lower lip with her tongue and moaned into his mouth when he let her enter.

Their tongues battled against the other for dominance, Her moaning into his mouth whenever he squeezed her ass, pushing her hips into his making her feel his arousal through his pants, press against her lower abdomen. They broke apart after several minutes, their lungs screaming at them to take a breath of oxygen, but they were right back in the other's mouth in a heartbeat, the distance between them being too much for their own liking.

Inuyasha slowly stepped back a bit, squeezing her voluptuous and firm ass getting a moan in response. He took a few more steps back until he felt the edge of his bed press up against the back of his legs. Tilting his head to the right slightly, he deepened the kiss, readying himself for the fall that was sure to come. Leaning back a bit, he let himself fall back onto the bed, bringing Sango along with him, her landing with a 'Oof' onto him, effectively breaking the kiss. But she was right back to her new favorite spot. Lips plastered to his in a heated kiss in an instant.

Wrapping her arms from around his neck, she braced herself with her hands at the side of his head and slowly pulled her legs on to the bed so she was now straddling his upper hips with hers. Breaking the kiss for a few seconds to catch her breath, she went back down; slamming her lips against his in what could be the most passionate kiss they have had yet. At the same time, she grinded her hips against his, the bulge in his pants rubbing against her crotch making her moan and kiss him harder as the passion began to rise in her body.

Inuyasha was in pleasure heaven. His mouth was being ravished by the love of his life, he had the greatest looking ass in his hands and was taking full advantage of that as he squeezed it and rubbed it, time and time again loving the sound she made when she moaned. His eyes rolled in the back of his head for a split second when he felt her grind against him and he let out a low groan at the contact when Sango repeated the action once again. Feeling a little bold, he pulled his right hand up a bit until it was at the waist of her pants and slowly pushed it down, going into her pants through the back as he went down. He felt her stiffen a bit and was almost about to pull his hand back. That was until; if possible, Sango kissed him with more passion and started to grind against him harder.

He took that as a sign to continue and proceeded kissing her as his hand continued its trek. When his hand was fully on her behind again, his fingers touching skin while his palm was against the cotton of her panties, he gave her rump a firm squeeze and groaned when she pushed down against his hips extra hard, her center pushing against his crotch almost squishing it between the two bodies. Getting more confident, Inuyasha moved his over hand into her pats as well and gave her ass an especially hard squeezed with the left and a light pinch with his right hand. Sango jumped slightly, breaking the kiss with a high pitched 'eep' and looked down angrily at the smiling face of Inuyasha.

She was embarrassed a bit at being pinched and was about to comment on it but found herself silenced in another kiss and then she was feeling vertigo as she was flipped over to the side, now putting Inuyasha on top and her on the bottom. His hands were out of her pants and they were now on her hips, his pelvis pressed tightly against hers. She could feel the pulsing of his member against her crotch area and shivered as the pleasure coursed through her body.

She bucked her hips upward and moaned into Inuyasha's mouth as white sparks flew across the blackness that was her vision; her eyes were still closed. Breaking from the kiss for a breath, Inuyasha brought his hands to the side of her head, keeping most of his weight on then and his knees, allowing Sango to breathe freely.

"hah…hah…hah…" He couldn't come up with anything coherent to say, the haze of lust still thick in his head.

Sango was in a state no better off. She didn't have the slightest clue as to what had exactly happened, only that it had felt so damn good that she was already craving more and more of that feeling. A little disappointed at the broken kiss, yet still thankful to him for taking a good portion of his weight off of her, she looked up into his eyes and her heart melted at the love that shone clearly in them. She pushed her head up as her eyes closed automatically and Inuyasha reciprocated the action, coming down and meeting her half way. This kiss was different from the others. It was slow, patient, and wasn't lust and passion crazed as their kisses were a few moments ago.

Inuyasha liked this kiss more than any of the others. Of course the others had led to a lot more than just making out but this one was calm, it was sensual, it was a kiss of love. He wasn't sure how he knew, only that he felt more loved now that he had at any other moment in his entire life. These were the kinds of feelings that he was hungry for. The reason he liked that rain was that it felt soothing to his soul. Every time it rained, he'd go out and dance in it, play with his soccer ball or just goof off and have fun.

The feeling of the rain on his skin was like a cleansing shower. Only this one cleaned his soul, not his body. Each drop that dripped off of him took with it a fraction of sorrow, loneliness, and sadness with it. No matter how down he was, the rain was the only thing that he had found that would make his mood lighten up immediately. Well, that was the case before. Now he had something else that would have the same effect, if not at a more profound scale; his love for Sango and her love for him. As long as she was with him, he knew for certain that there was nothing in the world that could bring him down from his supper high happy place.

Breaking from the kiss, they both gazed into the other's eyes. Both sporting light blushes on their cheeks, breathes slightly raced.

"Gods I love you so much…" He whispered to her, his breath washing over her face making her blush deepen slightly.

"I love you too…" Sango replied, giving him a quick kiss on the lips before letting her head hit the mattress again.

Inuyasha smiled down at her, and kissed her deeply, letting that feeling of love wash over him again, liking that feeling more and more with each kiss and he wasn't about to let it disappear either. A bright flash to his right surprised him and apparently Sango too as the kiss was suddenly broken. A crackle so loud that it set off car alarms roared throughout the house and had Sango screaming at the top of her lungs right next to his right ear as he was pulled down on to her from the strength in the embrace. His vision blurred for a second and his head spun at the noise and he was sure that he lost about half the hearing in his ear from the scream. The alarms of the cars were still noisily beeping and he heard Sango panting, obviously scared shitless from the loud thunder.

"Ow…" Inuyasha said as he tried to get some hearing back into his ear with his pinky finger.

"Sorry about that…it's the stupid storm…" Sango sheepishly replied as she hid her face in his chest from embarrassment.

"I know…Just hope I don't loose any hearing…Haaaaaaaaaah…" He let out an enormous yawn, his mouth opening too wide as his jaw popped slightly from the wide angle.

"Sorry…." She said again and yawned as well.

Inuyasha looked over to the left at his clock on the bedside table and saw that it was well into the night or early into the morning. No matter what way you looked at it, two am was a very late time to be awake at. His eyes suddenly started to feel very heavy and he looked back down at the beauty in his arms under him and smiled.

"Well my dear…I think it's about time we went to bed, seeing as its way past our bed time." He grinned at her pout and quickly pecked her on the lips before pulling back, rolling off her and getting up off the bed.

Sango sat up to see where he was going before blushing five shades of red at what she saw. There standing no more than maybe 5 feet from her was Inuyasha clad only in his boxers. His shirt was already off and thrown off to some dark corner of his room. His pants were in a pool at his feet, his front facing towards her.

She looked over his body and was baffled at his figure. He ate like a pig yet still his body was like the body of a Greek God. His shoulders were broad, his chest firm, his abs prominent in a defined six pack. His legs were toned, his thighs looking rock hard, and his calves were well built. He was wearing black boxers with red patches on the side that ran from the waist band down to the hem of each leg extension. The words 'Athletic Works' were clearly visible in the waist band because they were written in white.

Lightning struck outside again illuminating the room with a bright flash of white light and Sango's breath hitched in her throat when she saw him bathed in the after glow as the light slowly died down. He was in all sense, a very, very alluring man.

She blushed at the thought and looked down at her lap to try and keep her blush hidden from him. She jumped slightly when she felt the bed move next to her and squealed as she was pulled down. She closed her eyes, expecting to fall off the bed and braced herself for the impact but was surprised when she didn't feel the rough texture of the carpet. Instead she felt smoothness against her cheek.

Slowly opening her eyes, Sango realized that she was on Inuyasha's chest. She looked up and saw him grinning at her, a twinkle in his eyes, probably from her squealing like a little girl when she was falling. She pounded his chest with a fist lightly but hard enough to get him to go 'Oof' at the contact. He smiled lightly down at her and she returned the favour. He moved his head down enough to lay a kiss on the top of her head.

"Good night." He lightly said to her as his eyes closed as he fell asleep.

"Good night" she replied as she lay a light kiss on his chest and then closed her eyes shortly following him to the land of slumber.

* * *

How was that? you guys like it? I'm probably gonna put in a full lemon in chapter 6 or 7 depending on how the plot goes in the next chapter. With that said, I'll leave you guys to whatever it is you do after you read a story. See Ya! 


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note**: Hey guys. Heh, I know what you all are probably thinking. Just what the hell I've been up to this whole god damned time. Well I hear you, I'd like to know as well. I'm really sorry about leaving all you readers out there, who took your precious time to give my story a little thought of mind, in the middle of this little story here. Now As you all can see, this chapter is about the same length as the other chapters, except for maybe the first. That one is the longest one I've written for this fic surprisingly. I'm trying to come up with a good end to the fic. Read the other author note at the end.Without Further adoo, I give you, Forbidden Fruit Chapter 6. Hope you like it.

**  
**

* * *

**  
Forbidden Fruit**

**Chapter 6**

Riiiiiiiiiiiiinnnng, Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnng.

This was the sound that Inuyasha woke up to early in the morning. Grunting, he reached under his head with his left hand and plucked the pillow, moving it so that it was now over his head instead of under, he pressed tightly against the pillow, hoping with all hope that the fluffy thing would drown out that accursed sound. To his surprise, the ringing stopped. He sighed in bliss and was about to fall asleep when his pillow was suddenly gone, and the bright light of the morning sun flashed into his eyes. His eyes squinted, he grunted some more as he turned his body to the left and once again sighed in content when the light wasn't flashing in his closed eyes. He however wasn't allowed the luxury of sleep, or so the gods deemed it so, as he felt his bed shift and what seemed like a pair of hands grab his arm as he was turned back into the same position as before.

"Ugh…5 more minutes, just 5 mor..minu…" the rest of his speech was all gurgled up, his obvious fatigue showing that he hadn't had enough sleep, or that he was just being lazy and didn't want to get up.

Inuyasha suddenly felt something soft press against his lips and not too soon after, something wet trail across his lower lip. He gasped at the sudden sensation and apparently what ever the wet thing was, slipped into his mouth and he unconsciously moaned when he recognized the taste of the said object.

'So...we're going to play dirty are we, well I can work with that' he snickered as he thought up a countermeasure plan to this obvious attack from his now presumed enemy of sleep. Letting himself relax into the kiss, he deepened it slightly sliding his tongue into Sango's mouth and heard her moan when he licked the roof of her mouth. He mentally smirked as he set step two into action. Slowly bringing his hands up, he entangled one in her hair and the other he wrapped tightly around her lower back. It was now time for step three. Flexing all the muscles in his arms, he quickly turned himself, bringing the surprised girl with him and twisted so that she was now lying with her back on the mattress with him on top. When his mind stopped spinning, which only took a fraction of a second, he opened his eyes and was pleased to see that her eyes were closed and a heavy blush was on her cheeks.

He smiled as he attacked, not her lips but her neck with kisses, licks and nips. His smile grew even more when he heard her moan and press her body against him even harder. Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck, her left hand going into his hair and grasping it tightly as she pressed his lips against her neck harder.

Sango had woken up to a sky that was just beginning to gain the slight tint of orange and red. She wasn't exactly one of those early risers but the previous night had left her with a lot of thoughts running through her mind causing all the more turmoil in her sleep. She felt a pressure on her waist and looked down. A small smile crept it's way on to her features as the thoughts about the night before came to her once again. She had confessed her love for Inuyasha and he had done the same in return. Then they had made out behind the couch, then again in his room.

'His room…His room…his…room…….Crap! I forgot all about what I did to his room.'

Sango was about to bolt up when she felt the bed shift and she froze stock still.

'Oh no. If Inuyasha finds out what I did….whoo, ooo, o oo oo' she shivered as images of her being at the end of one hell of a noogie session appeared in her mind. As nice as Inuyasha was, he was never one to let anyone off with anything, the person always being punished with a devastating noogie attack. She slowly lifted his hand from her waist and was about to set it on the bed next to him when he snorted and she flinched dropping his arm right back where it was. He tightened his embrace on her hip and pulled her back tightly against his chest. Sango started cursing her luck and was about to try again when a thought came to her. She just hoped that all the things she needed were in reaching distance. Looking around she mentally sighed when she didn't see any of the things that she needed at this time.

'Then again...he never was one to keep stuffed animals, they're all in my room." Feeling defeated again, she resigned herself to her fate when a mental light bulb lit up in her head. Then it broke from the shear strength of the idea. It was so brilliant she didn't know why she didn't think of it before. Yes, who needed stuffed animals when you had...pillows. Yes, there was no need for stuffed animals when pillows would work just fine. Congratulating herself on her brilliant mind, she once again scanned the room and was pleased to see that there was a large quantity of pillows in here. There was, sadly, no pillow that was in arms reach. She was about to give up when her eyes caught the sight of a pillow beside her feet. The problem with this pillow however was that this pillow was half on the bed and half off, if she wanted to escape a major headache, then she had to try. Quickly praying for luck to any deity that was watching over her little dilemma, she moved her foot towards the pillow slowly, trying with all caution not to knock the pillow over the edge.

'Just a little more…' a bead of sweat rolled down her brow and she was confused as to why she would be sweating from something like this. A sudden image of her head locked by Inuyasha and him giving her a 'super' noogie flashed in her mind and she almost flinched, almost.

'Oh yeah…that's probably why…' Mentally shaking her head to clear it of all thoughts she resumed her task and breathed a sigh of relief when her foot was under the pillow.

Using all of the skills she had gained over the years in soccer, she expertly pulled the pillow back onto the bed and then slowly slid her foot under it. Flexing every single muscle in her body, she did a light kick, bending her foot upwards sending the pillow into the air, only to have it land expertly right next to her free hand. Grinning at her skills, Sango slowly took the pillow in her hands and set about on how to try to get the pillow to replace her place in Inuyasha's embrace.

At that very moment, it seemed as what every deity was looking over her dilemma seemed to feel pity for her and at that very moment, Inuyasha shuffled in his sleep and ended up changing his position so he was now lying on his back. Sango let out a sigh of relief as he didn't wake up and only mumbled incoherently and then fell back into slumber, his previous embrace on her now gone. She quickly and quietly got up from the bed being extra careful not to make any sudden movements. When she was standing, she turned around to look down at her sleeping lover and couldn't help the feeling of love that swept through her entire body and mind. She felt warm and fussy all over and smiled warmly down at the sleeping boy.

Sango slowly knelt down next to the bed smiled even more as she heard him mumble her name in his sleep. Stopping at a distance where she could feel his breath on her face, a small blush came to her cheeks from the heat. She heard him mumble some more and then say her name again and she couldn't help it anymore. She slowly lowered her lips to his in a chaste kiss so as not to awake him from his dreams. If he was dreaming about her, then by no means was she going disturb him. Smiling down at him one last time, she stood up and started to walk towards his door when she remembered why she was in such a rush to get up. She looked over to his closet and hesitated for a second before going and standing directly in front of it.

She was in an internal battle. 'Should I take it down…but if I try that, I'll end up hitting myself with it. But if I don't take it down, Inuyasha will get hit and then I'll be in big trouble.' Another image of his infamous 'Super Noogie' came to her head and it was all she needed to make up her mind. Slowly she took a tight grasp of the closet handle and braced herself for what was about to happen. She knew she could try to dodge out of the way, but then his carpet would become dirty and she by no means was willing to break her back and clean it while still suffering his torture. Finally calming herself, she stiffened her arm and swung open the closet, biting her tongue to keep from screaming as she was hit with her own trap.

'KERSPLAT!' she was hit in the face and chest with the contents of the trap. Pink paint was all over her, dripping from her nose down into her shirt and she swore she felt it trail down torso and into her pants. She couldn't help it and without a second thought, ran into the washroom. Quickly slamming the door behind her, she let loose the scream she had been holding at the feeling of the thick liquid that now covered her.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh….haaaah….haaaah…." she was panting now. Good thing for her Inuyasha was a heavy sleeper on weekends. After catching her breath, she looked at herself in the mirror and couldn't help but laugh at her own reflection. There standing in the mirror world was an identical Sango, covered in pink paint from the top of her forehead to the bottom of her neck. Her hair was pink, her face was pink, her neck was pink, even the top part of her shirt was pink.

'that's just great, I know I said I liked pink but this is ridiculous' she silently mused in her head as she stripped down to take a shower. Hoping with all hope that the colour from the paint wouldn't set into her hair and skin. That would be the last thing she needed at this point. Shaking her head at the ludicrous ideas running through her head, Sango started the shower as she took off her pants and panties as the steam started to rise from the hot water. Stepping into the shower, she let out a sigh as the hot water hit her face pealing the drying paint of her skin and her hair. The water rushing down her body had a distinct tint of pinkish red to it as it rushed down her body and down the drain.

Twenty five minutes later, she was all cleaned up and was wrapped in a towel as she came walking out of the bathroom with a smaller towel, drying her hair. Walking into Inuyasha's room again, she found him still sleeping in the same position he was in when she first left. Smiling to herself, She looked over at his closet and sighed in relief to see that none of the paint had fallen on the carpet. Looking into the closet, she smiled at her work, it might have been a simple, but her design of the trap was completely flawless. Smirking at her smarts, she set about the task of removing the trap and once it was done, took it and stowed it away in the storage closet down the hall near the den. Walking to their parent's room, Sango opened the walk in closet and smiled as she saw all her clothes and her mothers.

She had moved all her stuff in here this morning before going to her summer class. At first she was a little apprehensive at the idea, but after thinking to herself, she came to the conclusion that it would be bad if the room just stayed empty and had decided to put her things in there. She had learned by looking at pictures of her mother before she had died, that she was growing to look more and more like her. Her body was now almost the same sizes as her mothers's, give or take a few inches on her bust and hips. In 7 or 8 years, she'd be the spitting image of her mother, and she smiled as she thought about that.

Quickly pulling out a pair of kapris pants that were a dark emerald in colour, she threw them onto the bed and looked through the assortment of clothes and smiled when she pulled out a matching dark green, short sleeved tank top and threw it on top of the pants. Walking over to the dresser, she opened the bottom left drawer and a light blush touched her cheeks as she saw her mother's underwear. Looking through the drawer, she found a pair of white cotton panties and chuckled to herself imagining her mother wearing something like this, smiling to herself, she kept up her search until she found what she was looking for. Pulling out the black panties, she kicked the drawer to close it and simultaneously opened the bottom right one and quickly pulled out a black, matching bra and slipped them on. Walking back to the bed, she dressed in the clothes she pulled out earlier and smiled ass he looked at herself in the full body mirror that was on the closet door.

She was broken from her reverie by the force of her stomach growling and chuckled to herself as she started to exit the room after looking herself over one last time, smiling even more when she realized that none of the paint from before was on her anymore. Turning around, she quickly made her way to the kitchen to start on breakfast. Looking in the refridgerator, she noticed that they were almost out of eggs, so she decided to use the eggs that were left to make scrambled eggs for her and Inuyasha.

Getting the frying-pan out, Sango set about the task of making scrambled eggs, all the while hopping that they didn't burn this time. In the middle of her cooking, she suddenly hear Inuyasha's alarm go off and smiled when she pictured his face at being woken up this early on a day off. She was so distracted that she almost let the eggs burn, almost. Catching herself and concentrating again, she finished making them and set the eggs out in plates on the table and raised an eyebrow when she heard the alarm still ringing.

'Gods, he's so lazy at times' she mental sighed as she wiped her hands on the apron and took it off, hanging it on the hook with the other 2. Walking down the hallway to Inuyasha's room, she peered in through the doorway and giggled when she saw him try to shut the alarm off with his head under the pillow that she had used as her replacement.. Arm outstretched, he was totally off as he was trying on the wrong side of the bed. The alarm was on the right side of the bed and he was trying to close it reaching towards the left to his bed. Walking into the room, Sango hit the off button on the alarm clock, and reached towards his head, ripping the pillow away from his face. She was soundly disappointed in her attempt, as he turned around so he was on his side facing away from her and the sunlight coming in from the window.

She got an evil smirk on her face as an idea came to her head.

'So Inu-kun, you wanna play tough puppy, well then I'll play ball' she laughed mentally at the brilliant plan. Slowly reaching for him again as she sat down on the bed beside his sleeping form. Slowly reaching around to his arm again, she turned him again until he was on his back again and kept her hand there to keep him from turning back. Before he could utter a reply or anything, she bent down and kissed him full on the lips, Taking the opportunity to slip her tongue into his mouth when he gasped. She was thoroughly enjoying the kiss and would've gone further had she not felt vertigo for the second time. She was once again flipped with him on top and her on the bottom as her own kiss was used against her as her breath was sucked away from her from the intensity of his kissing.

After he broke the kiss, she took a moment and kept her eyes closed, trying to catch her breath. But wasn't given the chance as she felt him start to kiss her neck and she couldn't help the moan that escaped her mouth, her fingers now gripping his hair tightly, pushing his lips against her neck harder. She let out a low groan as he lightly nipped her neck, the pleasure from his kissing, licking and biting taking an immediate effect on her body, each kiss searing her skin as heat sped to her groin, making her whimper when he blew on the spot he had just bitten. She was losing herself in the heat of the pleasure when he suddenly pulled away. She let out a groan of disapproval at the lost of stimulate and was debating rather to jump him or not.

Inuyasha's head was starting to spin as Sango pressed his head closer and tighter against her heated skin, licking every now and then, leaving nips here and there. He was a little surprised at her sudden response to his touch but was slowly loosing himself in the heat of the moment, and that was the last thing he wanted to do right now. He was fighting himself to either continue what he was doing or pull back and control his urges. He didn't want to go all the way just yet, but damn, she had no idea how hard her moans and whimpers were making it for him to control himself. Finally putting in as much strength as he could, he pulled away from her, holding himself up on his hands and knees, panting as he looked down at the brunette beauty beneath him. His ego grew to a great size with the knowledge that he could move the woman beneath him to such a state with just his kissing.

He smiled to himself as he looked down at her flushed face, her eyes were looking up at him with confusion, passion, love, and the most powerful of them all at this moment, lust. He was slightly overwhelmed at the intensity of it and was about to ask her if she had had breakfast ready or not. Before he got a chance to actually ask the question, he found himself knocked on to his back being kissed into oblivion by Sango. He was now more than aware of her lust as she plowed through his lips with her tongue was running it over the edge of his teeth and poking his tongue, to come out and play. He wasn't one to stay idle as he returned the kiss and the two were once again battling it out for dominance with their tongues. He pulled back for a much needed breath and was about to speak when he found himself once again being kissed by her again.

He felt lightning flow through his body as he felt her grind against his now erect member, and he moaned into her mouth at the contact. He felt her pull back slightly and thought she was going to stop, only for that thought to fly out the window as he felt her shift with her lower body until she was straddling him, his manhood squished between his and her body. She grinded against him again and he couldn't help but groan from the pressure and moved his hands from her back and neck down and rested them on her butt. He felt her grind against him again and his mind lost a little more control over his logical thinking and he was pushed deeper into the passion and heat.

He squeezed her ass and was rewarded with a moan from Sango as she pushed her hips down into his with more force than before. He pulled back from the kiss and proceeded to kiss down her neck to her collarbone and sucked on the spot earning another loud moan from Sango and more grinding against him. He could hear her panting into his hair as she ran her fingers through his hair and gripped his head tighter every time her hips would push down against his.

He was surprised when she let his head go and moved her hands to his chest, pushing down on him so she was now sitting and straddling his waist. Inuyasha gasped and closed his eyes as she grinded against him in this position and felt the lightning streak through his body again from the amount of pleasure. He opened his eyes again to look at Sango and his eyes widened when he saw her start to remove her shirt.

Sango grinned down at Inuyasha as she saw him close his eyes from the pleasure she was giving him from just her grinding against his member. She admit to herself, her action before was a little brash, just jumping him and kissing him as hard as she could, but she couldn't help it, she wanted him and by gods was she going to get what she wanted. She was just about to take her shirt off when she suddenly found her hands covered by his, halting her movement. She looked down at him in confusion as he began to speak.

"Hold on Sango…are you sure about his?" he quietly asked her, his breathing was in more control now, but no where near normal she noticed, taking pride in being able to do that to him.

"Of course I'm sure." She replied with not a second of hesitation on her part.

"Are you sure, cause there's no going back form this…" he told her quietly, waiting for her answer, if he saw or sensed even the slightest bit of hesitation, he would stop immediately, he didn't want to hurt her.

Sango warmed at the concern she sensed in his voice and was now surer than she was before. To answer his question, she bent forward until she was resting her entire body weight on him, her chest pressed firmly against his, her breasts pushing against his chest, proving to him just how full and firm she was in her bust.

Inuyasha shivered as he felt her breathe into his ear as she spoke.

"I want you to make love to me Inuyasha." She slowly whispered to him. Snaking her tongue out of her mouth and licking the outer shell before she lightly took it between her teeth and nibbled on it lightly.

Inuyasha was shivering from the contact. She hadn't known, but his ears were one of his most sensitive parts on his body. He was shaken from his musings as she once again licked his ear and then pushed herself back up into a sitting position. He saw her look down at him before she licked her lips in a predatorily way and he couldn't help but think she was Fuckin sexy. Before he could think of anything else, his brain was brought to a halt as she bent down again and captured his lips in a passionate kiss that radiated with all the love she could muster. Inuyasha reciprocated the kiss with equal love and was enjoying it immensely. He liked these kisses better than the others ones he reminded himself. These ones were the ones that held the most emotion and he would do anything for them. He was brought out of his thoughts as he felt a drop of something drop on his cheek.

Sango was completely engulfed in the love that she felt for this man, she was feeling all the love she held for him and all the love he held for her and it was so intense in the kiss they shared. She couldn't help herself before tears started to form in her eyes. Tears of happiness she noted, at being Inuyasha's lover. She was afraid at first that he would never love her like she wanted him to, she had almost cried at the thought a number of times when she thought about it, yet being here in his arms right now, kissing him with all the love she had, she couldn't help the overwhelming feeling of happiness that was setting into her very being which had now moved her to these tears. Sango couldn't explain or put into words just how strong the feeling was. At the thought of there having been a chance of her not gaining his love, she only felt more relief and happiness at the present situation of her as Inuyasha's lover and not someone else.

Sango opened her eyes as the enchanting kiss ended and she sniffled a bit as more tears trailed down her cheeks. She looked down at Inuyasha's confused face and smiled to him before lunging forward wrapping her arms around him and sobbing into his shoulder. She felt him wrap his arms around her, one on her mid back holding her tight against him and the other running through her hair trying to calm her down. She gripped him tighter as she whispered to him over and over…

"I love you, gods I love you so much" Over, and over again as she wept on his should, both still laying on his bed, the scrambled eggs she made earlier, completely forgotten as both lovers held each other, finding comfort and security in each other's embrace, knowing that they don't need to worry about ever being alone again.

* * *

Author Note : I'm also look for an answer to if I should put a lemon into it or not and as to how long I should make the actual fic as in terms of chapters and such. I was thinking of maybe finishing it off in about 2 more chapters but then I was thinking about maybe making a super chapter and just putting those two chapters together and present it all to you people in one big long read that would probably take you guys a while to read and me an even longer time to write. Don't forget on how I write this stuff out, I first put it all down on paper, then I edit that paper, then revise it, then I revise it again, then I edit it one more time before typing it up onto my computer and them uploading it. With that said, let me know what you think and please review. The more I get, the more likely I am to work more diligently on the next chapter.

P.S, I'm making another fic. It's goi


End file.
